While Simba was Gone
by Acting-Singing-Bella
Summary: What was happening in the Pride lands while Simba was with Timon and Pumba? What was Nala like?
1. The Pain of Losing Somebody

**While Simba Was Gone**

**Authors note:  Hey guys! Well here is a new story from me! Please read and review it until my next chapter comes out…I own nothing! More chapters coming!**

**Dedications:  I would like to dedicate this story to Scuta5 because this is a Nala story and Scuta5 is my lion king/ Nala buddy so this is for you **

** Summary: What was happening in the Pride lands while Simba was with Timon and Pumba? What was Nala like? **

Nala felt the hot tears fall from her eyes as Scar told the whole pride the Mufasa and Simba had been killed and that he would let the hyenas join their pride. Nala wished that she would wake up and find that it was all just a nightmare and Simba wouldn't be far sleeping from her. But, unfortunately, she had to open her eyes to reality and realize that she has to move on. She has to go on in the circle of life. But it was hard.

"C'mon Nala…we have to go to bed now." Nala's mother, Sarafina told Nala, who was recovering from her very own tears. Nala looked at her mother, as she let out a few more tears.

"Mother, can I please stay out for a few more minutes; I want to be alone." Sarafina looked at her daughter and nodded her head knowingly and she walked into pride rock. Nala walked away from pride rock and she went to the special tree that she and Simba used to always meet at.

This tree was full of memories. Simba and Nala first meet each other here when they were still very young. Nala could still remember Simba; he was so funny, golden and even handsome then! Thinking about Simba and how he would never come back, brought tears to Nala's eyes. She wished she could've been there to protect Simba…and that would be something she would regret the rest of her life.

"Oh, Simba! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I couldn't have been there for you! But I wasn't though! I'm sorry Simba! Please don't be dead! Please don't be dead!" Her pleas were then drained out into loud breaking sobs that could be heard all through the pride lands. She couldn't be comforted by anyone. The only person she wanted to comfort her was her best friend…but he wasn't there anymore.

Just then, Nala heard another cry, but it was a lot quieter than her cries. She got up and saw that it was Rafiki who was crying. She was shocked; she had never seen Rafiki cry once. She walked closer to the crying baboon and tried to be strong for him.

"Rafiki, why are you crying?" Rafiki looked up and saw the beautiful cub staring at him sadly. He could tell by her red eyes and how hard she was trying not to let her voice crack, she had been crying as well. He wiped away his tears and shook his head.

"Oh it's nothing my dearest Nala. I'm just sad about Mufasa and Simba. They were very close friends of mine. I loved them both very much." Hearing their names again, Nala began to cry once more. She hated to hear that they were dead.

"I miss them both so much! I thought that I had lost enough people in my life!" She looked down at her paws and began to sob. Rafiki looked at her sadly.

"What are you talking about?" Nala looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"My father died after I was born. Simba was the only one who I could talk to about it. And now I lost Simba and Mufasa…it isn't fair!" Nala began to sob once more and so did Rafiki. They were both very sad about their loss.

Suddenly, Nala heard someone calling her name in the distance. Nala turned to see who it was; it was Scar, the new king of Pride rock. She did respect him because he was her best friend and crushes uncle, but he was no Mufasa. He wouldn't be able to be as fun as Mufasa had been.

"Nala, come back home now! You have early training in the morning. And from now on until you are seventeen, you will have a curfew until you learn how to hunt. Let's go Nala." Nala looked down at her paws and let a single tears stroll down her face. She couldn't live a life like this; this wasn't fair. Mufasa never would have done this to her.

Slowly, without looking at Rafiki or Scar, she began to walk back home to the pride lands, thinking about how she could have started that day over again. She would have saved both Simba and Mufasa. She would have stopped Simba from going into the gorge.

But like she said before…she would live to regret this.

Scar watched her gradually walk faster back home and he grinned to himself. Judging by how beautiful her mother was and how she looked now, he knew that Nala was going to grow up beautiful. He smirked once more.

"She would make a fine queen one day." Rafiki overheard this and he hit Scar over the head with his stick.

"Don't you dare think of doing anything to that girl Scar! She is too young for you and not the right one for you!" Scar ignored his comment and began to walk away.

"Whatever you say you blue-butted baboon." Rafiki watched him walk away but paid more attention to the little lioness who was walking in the distance. He knew that she was crying again.

"Be careful Nala…Scar has evil plans for you."

Aw that was a sad chapter  ha-ha well keep an eye out for my next chapter, it will be a little bit more intense and A LOT more Nala for all you Nala lovers  love you guys


	2. A Rough Hunt

**A Rough Hunt**

**Author's note: Well howdy ya'll! Ha-ha well here is my newest chapter of my story…I hope I get some reviews and that you are all enjoying this so far…please r/r!**

**Chapter summary: Nala is now seventeen and is going on her first major hunt…full of twists and turns!**

"You're going to do fine Nala…you'll be amazing." Sarafina assured her daughter before she would go for her first hunt.

Nala had grown into a beautiful young lioness with beautiful cerulean eyes that had caught the attention of many lions and to her shock, hyenas! She defiantly didn't need any help with finding a suitor. But the problem was she turned every single one of them down. She didn't want to marry; she wanted Simba. She knew it would never happen, but she didn't want anyone else.

"Thanks mom…hopefully I'll catch an antelope or a gazelle or something." Sarafina cuddled her daughter and smiled proudly. She had feared that Nala would give up everything in her life because she had lost Simba. She feared she would just stay in Pride Rock the rest of her life and never help hunt.

But she was wrong.

Scar had let the hyenas take full control of the Pride lands and they were killing off all of the herds. Nala being the youngest of all the lionesses fought them hard and took control of them all during her training. It was as if she were already a queen.

"Okay mom, I better go before I lose my chance to hunt some food for us." Before she pounced off, she heard someone call her name. It was Sarabi; Simba's mother and Mufasa's widow. Nala began to walk slowly to the elder lioness and think of how much she cared for her and her mother.

Nala could still remember the night Scar had announced Mufasa and Simba's death. Sarabi was inconsolable. Sarabi couldn't stop her crying and her nerve-wrecking sobs. She loved Mufasa and Simba with all her heart and never thought she would lose them both so quickly. Nala could still hear Sarabi's loud sobs that had been ringing through her ears that whole night. But despite everything, Sarabi has treated Nala as if she were one of her own. She loved her like her own daughter. And Nala respected that.

"Yes Sarabi?" Sarabi looked at her and she smiled.

"Go and make me proud. Remember everything that I have taught you. You can do this…we have faith in you." Nala smiled with a smile on her face. What she meant by 'we' meant Simba and Mufasa had faith in her. She cuddled Sarabi and had a smile on her face.

"I'll make you the proudest lioness there ever was." Sarabi smiled at her and she nodded at her as she ran off. Sarafina joined her best friend and smiled as she watched her daughter run into the almost ruined savanna.

"Do you think she'll be alright Sarabi?" Sarabi looked at her best friend and smiled a knowingly smile.

"I know her too well…she'll do fine. She's your daughter." Sarafina smiled as they both walked back into Pride Rock. They could only hope for the best for Nala.

Nala searched around the Pride lands, trying to find at least one scrap of food for her pride. Since the hyenas took over pride rock, the amount of food there had greatly reduced. There was hardly any food left to even feed one lion and a hyena! But Nala couldn't give up hope; Simba would want her to try. Simba would want her to fight for her pride. And she would.

Finally, after searching and searching, she finally found some antelope. There weren't several of them; maybe about four or five. But that was enough for her. She just wanted one. She stayed low to the ground like Sarabi had taught her and she controlled her breathing so she wouldn't scare them or give them a sense that she was trying to hunt on of them.

_Steady…steady…_

Nala moved little baby steps and tried her best not to breathe too loudly. She couldn't let the pride down now. She couldn't disappoint them. She had to bring them home food. She had to bring home something that would bring her honor.

Finally, she pounced.

Four of the antelope got away and she killed one big one. She smiled to herself when she saw what she had done. Maybe she was going to have something to eat after all. She didn't have to go to bed starving tonight. She grabbed her prey the neck and began to drag it back to pride rock.

Once she returned with the antelope, everyone cheered in joyfulness. She had caught the lionesses some dinner! They would all have to take small pieces of course, but that was good enough for them. Once Nala dropped it onto the ground of Pride Rock, Sarafina and Sarabi both cuddled her.

"Oh Nala, you did it. I'm so proud of you." Sarafina said while she nuzzled her daughter. Sarabi cuddled in agreement.

"I knew you could do this." Nala smiled and she walked towards the dead antelope in front of her.

"Well what are we all waiting for? Let's eat!" All of the lionesses were about to indulge on the antelope, when they heard Scar's loud, hoarse voice.

"NO!" They all stopped and looked at their dark and miserable king. Sarafina looked at him confused.

"What? Nala hunted it, and you said that we could eat it." Scar walked up to them and put on an evil smirk.

"Yes I did…but I meant us." He pointed to the thousands of hyenas that were behind him. Sarabi looked at him angered.

"You can't do that! Nala caught this and we deserve it!" Scar stormed right up to her face angrily.

"I am the king! I can do whatever I want! But I will be generous enough to give you two options. One, you can either let us take this antelope and you can all starve to death. Or Nala can keep hunting until sunset and you can eat that." All of the lionesses gasped. He was now forcing them to over hunt! Sarafina shook her head, hate in her eyes.

"I will not allow you to use my daughter as your slave! You can either let us all die or you can go and get it all yourselves!" Scar raised a paw and he hit her right across the face.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME THAT WAY!" Sarafina looked down at the ground in pain as blood began to drip from her mouth. Nala ran to her mother's side.

"Mom! Oh mother I'm so sorry." Scar then sneered at Nala.

"This will all get worse Nala if you don't choose any of the options I had just given to you. If you decide not to keep hunting, your mother will get hurt even more." Nala looked into his crimson eyes and held back a tear. She couldn't let him hurt her mom again. It was painful to watch. She nodded her head sadly.

"Yes King Scar…I'll keep hunting." Scar grinned an evil grin. He always loved it when he won an argument.

"That's it sweetheart…now go run along and hunt some more." Nala looked into his eyes and she ran off to hunt. She had hunted five more antelope, three gazelles and one zebra. By the time she got back, it was far past sundown. She walked into Pride rock and she collapsed on the ground. Her paws ached from running and pouncing twenty-four hours straight. She closed her eyes and then what had felt like minutes, the sun rose up and she had an unwanted wake up call from Zazu.

"Nala, you have to go and hunt now." Nala looked at the hornbill sleepily and she shook her head.

"Zazu, no. I don't want to hunt. You saw me; I was hunting all day yesterday. I'm tired I want to stay in." Zazu rested a wing on her and looked rather upset.

"Nala, Scar sent me in here to wake you. And he said that if you don't get up and hunt now, he will kill you. I'm sorry Nala but that's the king's orders." Nala sat up and silently let a tear stream down her face. She couldn't keep this up anymore. She can't keep serving food to the hyenas when she should be worrying about her own stomach.

"Fine, I'll go." She ran past Zazu and let tears fall freely from her eyes as she ran. She wished that Mufasa was still here. He wouldn't try and make her hunt without any sleep. But then again, he wouldn't let the hyenas take over the pride lands to begin with.


	3. More Tragedy Than I can Handle

**More Tragedy Than I Can Handle**

**Author's note: hey everyone! Well here is the third chapter of my story…I hope to get more reviews this time and that you are all enjoying it so far…please read and review!**

**Chapter Summary: Nala is now twenty years old and is suffering in silent pain as the Pride Lands wither away to nothing. She tries to think positive…till one day, someone takes things too far and a devastating secret is revealed.**

"NALA! Go hunt some more antelope!" Scar demanded from the top of Pride rock. He always made Nala do all the hard work. He bossed the other just as much as he did with her, but they at least got to have a break; she never got one. It was repeatedly that she had to go and hunt. She never even got to sleep! There was always the odd day she would sleep, but it wasn't for long.

"Scar, please give me a break. It's very unwise to be eating every two seconds. The food will be completely gone! Scar please; think of what you are doing!" Nala pleaded with him but he ignored her.

"Nala, I am the king. And remember the punishment if you don't do what I tell you." Nala sighed sadly and looked down at the dried, broken ground. He had always used violence and death against her so she would do anything he asked her to do.

"Yes, your majesty." Reluctantly, she ran off into the ruins of the pride lands and there was no food left. She searched and searched and still found nothing. She was hunting for an hour or two when she saw Sarabi and Sarafina hunting together as well. Nala looked at them and was disgusted at what she saw. They were both as thin as twigs. They hadn't eaten anything in over a week. Nala used the little energy she had and ran to them.

"Mom! Sarabi! Wait up!" Both elder lionesses stopped and stared at the beautiful young lioness. Sarafina forced on a smile.

"Hi Nala. You out hunting too?" Nala nodded her head sadly.

"Yeah, I have to. Scar always uses a threat against me. I can't object to him or else I am going to be hyena meat." Sarafina and Nala both lower their heads sadly. Both of them knew that they couldn't stand up to Scar. Sarabi cuddled Nala softly.

"Nala don't worry, things will get better I promise."

"How do you know?" Sarabi gave her a knowing smile.

"Because you are strong…physically and emotionally." Nala smiled at the elder lioness. Sarabi always cared for Nala and she truly respected that. Nala saw that she suddenly smiled. She looked at Sarabi confused.

"Sarabi, what are you smiling at?"

"I know that this is going to seem very odd, but I'm going to say it anyways. We are living in the worst conditions possible and you are still the most beautiful lioness I've ever seen." Nala smiled at her comment. No matter how down she was, Sarabi always complimented on how beautiful Nala had become and how she was very independent. Nala smiled.

"Thank you very much Sarabi…I respect how much you care for me. If you both don't mind, I have to go and try and bring home dinner tonight, if that is even possible." Sarafina cuddled her daughter, a small smile on her face.

"Be careful Nala. I will see you back at Pride Rock." Nala nodded her head and began to run through the pride lands. Sarafina watched her daughter run in the distance and let a sad frown place on her face. Sarabi looked at her best friend, worried.

"You're worried about her aren't you?" Sarafina nodded her head lightly.

"She's all I have left in this world…I always have something to worry about." Sarabi looked at her best friend and tried to put a smile on her face. She knew what she meant and how she felt.

"Oh Sarafina, Nala will be just fine. She is a strong lioness. She'll find a way to work around the tragedies that are surrounding her life right now." Sarafina nodded a small smile on her face.

"I hope you're right Sarabi. C'mon we better go and find something for Scar." Sarabi nodded in agreement and they continued to hunt in the ruins of the pride lands.

Nala returned to pride rock, a few big birds in her mouth. She did better than she had been doing lately. There had been very little herds in the pride lands due to the living conditions there. She brought the dead birds to Scar and he stared at the birds, with repulsion in his eyes.

"What is that?" Nala looked at the birds sadly. She could do better than this.

"This is what is left here in the pride land. It will have to do for dinner." Scar looked at her angrily.

"This will not do Nala! You go out there and hunt some more and don't come back until you have something worth eating for dinner!" Nala looked at him desperately.

"Scar, please don't make me go out and hunt again! I just want a break! I never have wanted to sleep this much in my life! Please Scar, I will hunt double my time tomorrow and I will put my heart into it all. Just give me a break now!" Scar roared angrily and stormed right up into her face, making her so scared, she actually fell back.

"Now you listen to me, you will do whatever I say! I am the king and you will treat with the same respect that you gave my brother when he was king! YOU HEAR ME?!" Nala felt like she was going to cry, but then her eyes welled up with anger. He had to put a stop to this.

"NO!" He stared at her, with shock in his eyes.

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me. We are not your slaves. You can either, get your behind off that bedrock and go hunt yourself, or you can go elsewhere and live!" Scar roared with anger once more.

"Don't you tell me how to act! I'm the king! Don't make me do what I had to do to your father." Nala looked at him confused. What he did to her father?

"What are you talking about? What did you do my father?" Scar looked at her and he had a devious grin on his face.

"I guess you don't know the truth about your daddy. It seems pretty little Sarafina didn't tell you the truth…what did she tell you about your father when he died? Did she mention how he died?" Nala nodded her head slowly. She was never comfortable talking about her father.

"Yes my mother did. He died from a tiger attack." Scar began to laugh wickedly. Nala looked at him bewildered. What was so funny about that?

"Why are you laughing? Do you think that it is funny that my father died when tigers clawed him?" Scar shook his head, still recovering from laughing.

"No darling, I'm not laughing because of that. I'm laughing because…it's not true." Nala froze in her steps. Her father didn't die that way?

"If you know so much about my father, how did he die then?" Scar jumped over to her, his blood red eyes staring right into her cerulean eyes.

"Your father was hunting for you and your mother. He came into the territory of the hyenas and I. He didn't know the penalty for coming in on our side, so we clawed him to death. He saw me there and he begged for his life, begging to see you and your mother one last time, but I didn't listen. I clawed his neck." Nala had tears of anguish and anger pouring down her cheek. Scar killed her father!

"You murderer!" Scar laughed evilly.

"What can I say? I'm a multi-tasker." Nala was about to run out, but Scar grabbed her tail lightly.

"If you tell anyone, what I had just told you, you will not live to see tomorrow, you got that sweetheart?" Nala looked at him in disgust and she ran out, with tears streaming down her face. All of the lionesses saw her sobbing and when they called her name she wouldn't answer; she only ran.

Nala sat by the drained out waterhole where her and Simba played so many times and allowed herself to break down in tears. She couldn't handle all of the tragedies that were happening in her life. She thought that it was bad enough that she had lost not only the one lion she ever loved, her father and the lion that was like her father, but she found out from her new cruel king how her father really died.

"Nala?" Nala turned her head and saw her mother, looking at her with very concerned and sad eyes. Nala looked away from her mother.

"Go away." Sarafina walked closer to her daughter and sat beside her. Sarafina looked at her reflection in the water awkwardly before finally looking at her daughter.

"I get a feeling that you found out the truth about your father." Nala looked at her mother and looked like she was ready to kill her.

"You knew! You knew all of this time how he really died, so why did you lie to me? Why didn't you tell me the truth?! Tell me! I can't keep allowing so many bad things keep happening to me!" Sarafina let a tear fall from her emerald eyes and then looked at her daughter right in the eye.

"I didn't want to hurt Simba or Mufasa. I thought that if I hid this from you, Simba and his family would still have the throne. I thought that if I told someone about it, they would be exiled. Please forgive me Nala." Nala let more tears fall from her eyes and began to sob uncontrollably.

"It hurts to know how much dad suffered! But you want to know what hurts even more?"

"What sweetie?"

"I don't have my best friend here to comfort me. Whenever I was hurt, Simba was always there to comfort me and make me feel better and no matter what he did, I always felt better. And he hasn't been here for years…and I haven't felt better since." Nala lowered her head and began to sob even more. Sarafina cuddled her daughter softly and tried not to cry herself.

"Don't cry Nala…everything will be okay." Nala shook her head as she continued to sob.

"Mom, why don't you get it? Nothing will be okay…this is more tragedy than I can handle…I want Simba here! Please!" She continued to sob and plead for Simba as her mother continued to cuddle her. Nothing could make Nala feel better like the voice of her deceased best friend.


	4. Enough is enough

**Enough is enough**

**Author's note: hey guys! Well here is the newest chapter of my story! This chapter is not only for my Nala buddy, Scuta5 but also for Fan Boy 101…I tried not to make this chapter sad for you! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter Summary: its a few days after the incident with Scar…the hyenas are forcing the lionesses to over hunt…Angered, tired and hurt, Nala decides to go and talk to Scar about it…NO GOOD CAN COME FROM THIS!**

"Keep hunting! We need to eat!" Shenzi ordered at the top of her lungs. It was bad enough that Scar was bossing them all around, but then he started to allow the hyenas to order them to hunt as well! The only difference was, their punishment for them was much more deadly; they would kill them or eat them alive.

"Yes Shenzi…I'll go and try and find some food." Nala answered sadly. Both Shenzi and Banzai smirked. Banzai stepped forward to Nala.

"Can I ask you something you smelly lion?" Nala ignored his comment and nodded her head sadly.

"Yes you may." Banzai walked even closer to her face, so Nala could look straight into his yellow eyes.

"Is it true that you know that we killed your father?" Nala held back her tears. She hated talking about him now that she knew the truth about him. She knew that the hyenas were just asking her because they wanted to torture her emotionally.

"Yes I know…Scar told me." Banzai refrained from laughing his usual hyenas laugh.

"It was fun, I still remember that." Nala looked at him angrily and began to walk away, when Ed, the retarded mute hyena started to jump around her. Nala stared at him angrily.

"Can I help you?"

"Uh, muh, woo ah!" Nala looked at him, irritated and angered.

"Can you please stop that?!" But he wouldn't stop.

"Uh, muh, woo ah!" Nala raised a paw getting it ready to smite him, but Shenzi jumped in front of Ed.

"What are you doing?! Ed was just asking why you haven't been feeding him lately." Nala darted angered dark eyes at them. _Please tell me that you're joking_.

"Are you serious!? I have been hunting nonstop, killing tiny little birds and it's enough to feed the three of you!" Banzai came and shook his head.

"We're not the ones who eat it." Nala looked at him confused.

"Who eats it then?" Shenzi gave her an 'a matter-of-fact' look.

"Scar does…who else would?" Nala couldn't believe her ears. Scar was making her and all of the seven other lionesses hunt nonstop…and was keeping it all to himself. He didn't give it to the lionesses or he hyenas! How selfish!

"What a pig! Listen, I'll make a deal with you three." Shenzi stared at her confused.

"What's the deal?"

"I'll hunt for you guys if you three go and talk to Scar about the food issue." Banzai nodded his head in agreement.

"That actually sounds like a good idea…okay we'll do it. But you and the other lionesses are still our slaves or servants or whatever it is you want to be called." Nala nodded her head and she ran off into the broken pride lands. She could only hope that things would get better by the time she got back.

**An hour later…**

Nala returned with a small bird in her mouth. That was all she could find in the Pride lands. Everything was all damaged and destroyed. When she returned all of the hyenas were glaring at her. This was pretty normal for her now. Once she reached the very top of the rock, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed stared at her angrily.

"Here is the bird. I hope that you take pleasure from it." Banzai pulled the bird in towards them. Shenzi then lifted her paw and pointed out to the Pride lands.

"Now go and get some more!" Nala's eyes widened. She thought they had a deal.

"What?! Why? I thought we had a deal!" Banzai nodded his head.

"Yeah….a deal that backfired!"

"Why what happened?" Shenzi stepped forward.

"Well, Scar was saying all of this stuff about how we don't know what real hunger feels like, and it is deep persistent and what was the other word he used Banzai?"

"I believe it was profound."

"Yes, that's the word! And then he was losing his mind and he freaked out on Zazu because he said the 'M' word." Nala looked at them confused.

"What's the 'M' word?" Banzai moved in.

"Mufasa." Nala nodded her head and stared into the cave.

"So, I guess that we have to all talk to him as a group." Banzai looked at her odd.

"We?"

"Yes us. We will talk to him altogether." Shenzi and Ed shook their heads.

"No way José sister! You are the enemy! We can not trust you! You can either be hyena food or you can go and hunt some more until we tell you not too!" Nala roared with anger. She couldn't take much more of this.

"Enough is enough! I can't keep living like a slave to you! I am not going to continue this! I'm going to talk to Scar myself!" She stormed past the trio of hyenas, and angrily stormed towards Scar's cave…she couldn't expect anything to get any worse.

_To be continued…_

**Oh! CLIFFHANGER!! Ha-ha don't worry I'll update as soon as I can! Hopefully you'll get a good sense of what will happen in the next chapter…love you guys!**


	5. The Madness of King Scar

**The Madness of King Scar**

**Author's note: I didn't want to wait anymore! I just had to update today! Ha-ha well here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it :) **

**Chapter Summary: Nala goes and talks to Scar about the issues of Pride rock…Scar however, has a completely different idea of this conversation.**

Nala was speeding up as she walked over to the cave in Pride Rock. She was infuriated and wanted Scar to stop everything that he was doing. She wanted a different king. She wanted Mufasa as her king. As she neared the opening of the den, she stopped and took a deep breath. She didn't want to explode all over Scar; she would have a death sentence for sure. She waltzed in and could hear him saying something to Zazu.

"A queen, man! A queen! Without a queen, what am I? A dead end, no line, no descendants, no future. With a queen, I'll have cubs... Immortality will be mine! Immortality will be mine!" Nala took another deep breath and she raised her voice to Scar.

"Scar." Scar turned around and saw the young the young beautiful lioness and he smirked evilly.

"Ah, Nala... Your timing couldn't have been more perfect. My how you've grown." He stared at her in a way that made her feel a little uncomfortable. She looked down at her paws and almost forgot why she came here. She looked up into his eyes and had a very serious stare in her eyes.

"Scar, you have got to do something; we're being forced to over hunt." She hoped that he wasn't going to explode at her. But to her shock, he didn't. Instead he turned to a fearful Zazu and began to dance around.

"She's got those assets feminine." Nala began to walk up to him and try and get his attention.

"You're the king…Control the hyenas!" Scar paid no attention to her; he kept dancing and eventually singing around.

"I have to make her mine!" Nala then darted angry eyes at him. He wasn't a good king and wanted him to notice. She didn't care about the consequence…she just wanted him to know.

"You're destroying the Pride lands!" He till made no eye contact with her; he just kept rattling on about some lioness.

"Nobility in every gene…" Nala kept trying to make him look at her and she was practically waving her paws in front of his face.

"If we don't stop now... Don't you see...?" Scar then Gave Zazu a very evil smile.

"She has to be my queen!" Nala was practically pleading, but he would not notice her or look at her. But, she still didn't give up.

"...there's still a chance for things to be all right again..." Scar finally turned to her and put a paw under her chin and then backed away slowly.

"Come, sweet Nala…It's written in the stars." Nala looked at him confused. Written in the stars? What on Earth was he talking about? Was he talking about something else that she wasn't paying attention too while she was trying to talk to him?

"What are you doing? Are you listening to me?" He kept dancing and had a very seductive smile on his face.

"We'll create a host of little Scars…" Nala looked at him, almost scared to find out what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" Scar began to walk up closer to her, trying to get her in his grasp.

"Tell me I'm adored!" Nala became very afraid and began to back away. He was trying to get them to be betrothed! She began to scream. She screamed for Zazu, Sarabi, her mother, Mufasa, Simba…anybody that would save her from this insane lion.

"Get away from me!" He had her cornered into a little den and was getting ready to kiss her.

"Tell me I'm adored!" He was about two inches away from her face and Nala was panicked. She didn't know what else to do so she raised a paw and she hit his face.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Scar screamed in pain as Nala snuck out past him and she saw that blood was dripping out of his mouth. Scar looked at her, angrily.

"Oh, Nala... you know how I loathe violence... One way or another, you will be mine!" Nala gave him a look of hate and she shook her head slowly, but effectively.

"Never, Scar. Never!" Scar gave her a hard stare and he began to storm up to her. Nala could've sworn she saw fire coming out of his eyes.

"You belong to me!" Nala looked over at Zazu who motioned for her to run out of the den. With no hesitation, she ran out and Zazu flew over her, trying to guide her away from Scar. Once she got away from Pride Rock, she heard Scar screaming.

"You all belong to me!" Nala hid behind a rock as she watched an angered Scar storm into his den. Nala was shaking when Zazu lowered himself down to see if the beautiful lioness was alright.

"Nala, are you alright?" Nala's shaking and quivering turned into racking sobs. She knew that no matter what she did, she would still have to marry Scar and be the queen of the ruins of the pride lands.

"Oh Zazu…I don't know what to do!" She continued to sob and shake and Zazu put a wing around the crying lioness.

"There, there Nala don't be sad. C'mon let's go to our usual place, where we can talk." Nala nodded her head as she and Zazu walked silently to the cave where thy and the other lionesses could express their feelings. Nala knew that it helped sometimes, but it was always better when Simba was there. Simba would be the only thing that would make her feel better.

_To be continued…_

_Hey! Well I would like to credit Princess Starfire for helping me with the idea of this chapter…and for having the same mind as me! Ha-ha well I'll try and update as soon as I can; I have a practice for my singing competition all day tomorrow…love you guys!_


	6. Shawdowlands

**Shawdowlands**

**Author's note: Well hey there! Well I know I wasn't supposed to update today, but my singing practice finished earlier than I thought…ha-ha well here's my newest chapter…it's a songfic chapter (Nala wont be singing it; its going to be in the background!) I would like to credit Scuta5 for helping me out with this chapter…enjoy!**

**Chapter summary: Nala is sulking to Zazu about her betroth…but then she opens her eyes to a much bigger problem…and how she must solve it!**

"Zazu I can't marry him! He's so old and cruel." Nala complained to Zazu, trying to keep tears from falling from her eyes. Zazu looked at the lioness and felt bad for her. She didn't want to marry Scar. Zazu could see right in her eyes who she wanted to be with her mate; it was Simba not doubt.

"Oh, Nala I know that you don't want to do this, but it's the law. You don't know; you may actually fall in love with Scar." Nala looked at him almost angered.

"Zazu! How dare you say that to me?! I never will! Why can't I excuse this?! Sarabi married Mufasa for love!" Zazu looked at her and shook his head slowly.

"No they didn't." Nala's eyes widened.

"They didn't?"

"No…they practically hated each other, but they got to know each other and they fell in love like never before." Nala nodded her head slowly. It was hard for her to believe they hated each other; they seemed so in love. Nala thought that maybe her and Scar…

"Zazu, no! I marry for love, not for appearance or the throne. I don't love him." Zazu looked at the young lioness and tried to compromise with her. She had strong feelings with love and her feelings. He didn't know how to solve her problem.

"Nala, I think that you should talk to Sarabi when she comes here." Nala nodded her head. She was sure that Sarabi would understand her situation.

"Yeah I will." Two seconds after she said that, Sarabi came running in with a tiny mouse in-between her teeth. She was overjoyed and bouncy.

"Look I caught a mouse! I caught a mouse!" Suddenly, Sarafina came from behind and tried to get the mouse out of her mouth.

"I want it!" Sarabi backed off.

"No! I found it! It's mine!" The two elder lionesses began to fight for the mouse. Nala was disgusted at what she saw. Her mother and Sarabi were fighting over a tiny mouse! Nala stomped over and she grabbed the mouse and let it get away. Sarafina looked at her daughter angrily.

"Nala! Why did you do that?! That mouse could've feed us!" Nala turned around angrily.

"No it wouldn't have! It would've lead to you and Sarabi ripping each other's throats to eat it!" Sarafina and Sarabi looked down at their paws; she was right.

"What have we come to? We are fighting over food! This is no way to live mom! If Mufasa were still king we never would've had this problem!" Sarafina nodded her head sadly.

"Nala's right…I'm sorry Sarabi."

"It's alright Sarafina." Nala looked at the pride lands and frowned sadly.

"And the worst part is that I have to be the queen of all of these ruins." Sarabi looked at her confused.

"Nala what's wrong?" Nala looked at the elder lioness sadly and let out a big breath.

"I have to get married to Scar. I have to be his queen." Both lionesses gasped with horror. They never knew that Scar would do something like that! Sarafina came and cuddled her daughter.

"Oh Nala I'm so sorry." Nala looked into her mother's eyes and then she looked at Sarabi.

"Sarabi, I don't know what to do. I can't marry him! He's nearly two decades older than I am! Please, I can't marry him! He's killing off the pride lands." Sarabi looked at her sadly.

"I don't know what to do. If you do, you'll be unhappy for the rest of your life. If you don't, you could be killed." Nala looked back at the pride lands and realized how broken and dry it all was. It was like a shadow of darkness had hung over it and will never go away.

A thought then came to Nala. The Pride lands were all suffering. All of the other lionesses were slowly dying and could no longer save themselves. Everything else in the pride lands had either died off or left. The once beautiful and glorious pride lands have now turned into the ruins of a wasteland. They needed help…and they needed it now.

"I have to leave."

_Shadowland_

_The leaves have fallen_

_This shadowed land_

_This was our home_

"What?!" Zazu, Sarabi and Sarafina stared at her in shock. Nala had a very grave and solemn face.

"I have to leave the pride lands! Every one of us is starving, suffering and we need help! I have to go and get help so we can live to see tomorrow." Sarafina stared at her daughter, fear and worry in her eyes.

"Nala, please think of what you're doing! You could easily get killed!" Nala shook her head, refusing to change her mind.

"Mother, I can't stay! We'll die if I don't go!" Zazu flew over and stood beside Sarafina.

"As much as I hate the idea, Nala does have a point. The pride lands looks like a grave yard. This is no place to live." Sarafina looked at Zazu. She was furious at his comment.

"Zazu, that is completely out of the question! I will not lose my daughter like I lost my husband!" Nala stood forward, looking strong and brave.

"You won't! If you don't let me go then you will lose me this way!"

_The river's dry_

_The ground has broken_

_So I must go_

_Now I must go_

"Nala, please I don't want to lose you! Please…stay here." Nala shook her head, letting a single tear drop fall from her eye.

"Mother, why can't you just let me help? This is our only chance for survival."

"Nala, you are not going and that is final! Sarabi and I don't want you to go so…"

"She will go Sarafina." Nala and Sarafina both turned to the elder lioness with wide eyes. Sarabi wants Nala to go.

"Sarabi, no! Nala can't go." Sarabi looked at her, with very firm eyes.

"Sarafina, Nala is grown up now and has made her decision. She is right; this is our only chance for survival." Sarafina looked at her daughter and let a tear fall from her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was doing.

"Fine…you can go Nala. But please…be careful and come home alive." Nala nodded her head and she cuddled her mother goodbye. She still couldn't believe what she was either. She then walked over to Sarabi and cuddled her too.

"Be Careful Nala. We are all depending on you." Nala looked into her eyes and she nodded her head and she ran out. She ran until the pride lands was a spec in the distance.

_And where the journey may lead me_

_Let your prayers be my guide_

_I cannot stay here, my family_

_But I'll remember my pride_

Nala continued to run on the broken ground and looked around at her surroundings. The trees were all dead and broken, there were bones everywhere and there was no life. But there was something that caught her eye; her and Simba's special tree. It didn't have any leaves on it, but it was still in okay condition. Nala ran over to it and try and think of happy memories.

_I have no choice_

_I will find my way_

_Lea halalela_

_Take this prayer_

_What lies out there?_

_Fatshe leso_

Nala was finally at the tree and had many memories rushing through her mind about Simba. Her and Simba had many laughs here and always talked here. They talked about Zazu, the world and even about each other. It didn't matter what they talked about; they just wanted to talk with each other.

_Prideland_

_My land_

_Tear-stained_

_Dry land_

_Take this_

_With you_

_Fatshe leso_

Nala began to cry. She wished that she had Simba with her to go on this quest for help. She knew that he was there in spirit to guide her, but it wasn't the same as actually being together. Her light cries turned to loud racking sobs. She was breaking down again.

"Oh Simba…please guide me on this journey…please watch over me…" She fell down and began to sob even louder. She was inconsolable.

_And where the journey may lead you_

_Let this prayer be your guide_

_Though it may take you so far away_

_Always remember your pride_

Nala continued to sob and cry until she felt someone touch her back lightly. She looked up and saw Rafiki. He was there. Nala quickly got up and tried to keep herself steady.

"Rafiki! I'm sorry I didn't see you coming!" Rafiki nodded his head and put a hand on her back again.

"I heard a crazy rumor that you were leaving pride rock to save pride rock…tell me my child, is it true?" Nala looked down at her paws.

"Yes, it's true."

_Fatshe leso lea halalela_

_Fatshe leso lea halalela Fatshe leso lea halalela_

"Nala, I pray that you will be safe in all of your wanderings and that you will be safe and will return at peace." Nala nodded her head. Rafiki was giving her a prayer.

"Yes Rafiki."

"Also, you shall find something that you have been wanting for a long time; something that will fill your heart with joy and pride." Nala didn't know what he meant by it, but she still nodded her head.

"Yes Rafiki."

_And where the journey may lead you_

_Let this prayer be your guide_

_Though it may take you so far away_

_Always remember your pride_

"Go now Nala…go before it's too late, and you don't get what your heart desires." Nala looked at him with blank eyes. Did he know something that she didn't know?

"I will not return until I have something for our pride." Nala then ran off, to save her pride.

_And where the journey may lead you_

_Let this prayer be your guide_

_Though it may take you so far away_

_Always remember your pride_

Nala continued to run until she was officially out of the boarders of the pride lands. She never knew how far she could run, without getting tired. She looked at the dirty trail before her and sighed heavily. Did she know what she was doing? Was she doing the right thing? Will she find whatever it is will fill her heart's desire? No matter what the answer would be, it was too late to turn back now; her pride depended on her.

_Giza buyabo, Giza buyabo_

_I will return, I will return_

_Beso Bo_

_Giza buyabo, I will return_

_Giza buyabo, oh Giza buyabo_

"Simba…Mufasa…I don't know if you're watching me but…I'm doing this for you two. I want to make you proud. I want to honor you both. I love you both so much. Please guide me while I'm on this journey." Nala let a few tears stroll down her cheek and she began to walk down a long dirty trail. Simba and Mufasa were in her heart.

_Beso Bo, my people, beso Bo_


	7. Move Along

**Move Along**

**Author's note: I know I'm at it again! LOL! Well here is my newest obsession; song-fics! I am using the song 'move along' by the all-American rejects love them! so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter Summary: Nala has been wandering for four days on her own…and has very little hope of finding any food or shelter**

Nala had been walking and searching for almost four days and still had no hope of finding anything that would save her pride. She just found a dirty trail that led to nowhere and a more miserable life than at Pride rock. Nala stared at the open space that surrounded her and sighed heavily.

"Great, I have searching for four days. Four days I have been searching. No food, no home and defiantly no happiness." Nala looked down at her paws sadly. She should've known that this wasn't going to be easy.

_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking_

_When you fall everyone sins_

_Another day and you've had your fill of sinking_

_With the life held in your_

_Hands are shaking cold_

_These hands are meant to hold_

"Maybe, marrying Scar won't be so bad. Maybe Zazu I right; we may end up loving each other. Oh who am I kidding?! I will never love him! Oh, but my pride will die if I don't do anything about it. I could always marry him reluctantly and then after I will sentence him to death or…no I'm not going to be like him. I could exile him. No he will still come back. I guess I have no option; except to marry him."

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong_

_Move along; move along like I know you do_

_And even when your hope is gone_

_Move along; move along just to make it through_

_Move along_

_Move along_

Hot tears fell from Nala's sapphire eyes. She didn't know how much longer she could try and survive out there. She figured that there wasn't much damage done to her heart though; she was dead before she had already escaped.

_So a day when you've lost yourself completely_

_Could be a night when your life ends_

_Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving_

_All the pain held in your_

_Hands are shaking cold_

_Your hands are mine to hold_

"Oh Simba! I don't know what to do anymore! I can't do this anymore! I don't know what else I can do to help! Please Simba give me a sign! A hint! Anything that will give me the strength to find help!"

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong_

_Move along; move along like I know you do_

_And even when your hope is gone_

_Move along; move along just to make it through_

_Move along_

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_

"IN THE JUNGLE, THE MIGHTY JUNGLE THE LION SLEEPS TONIGHT!!" Loud an awful singing disturbed Nala's thoughts. She looked around nervously. She feared it was one of Scar's hyenas; searching out to find her.

"Where are you?! Show yourself!"

_When everything is wrong we move along_

_Go on, go on, go on, go on_

_When everything is wrong, we move along_

_Along, along, along_

"I can't hear you Pumba back me up…I-Eeeee! A bum-away!" The voice was from Nala's far, far left. She turned and saw another jungle. Why didn't she see that BEFORE she started to cry and scream in irony?!

_When all you got to keep is strong_

_Move along; move along like I know you do_

_And even when your hope is gone_

_Move along; move along just to make it through_

"That doesn't sound like a hyena and most defiantly not Scar. I better go and check it out." Nala stayed low to the ground so no one could see her. As she neared, she then saw a big plump red warthog…coming her way! She grinned to herself.

"A warthog! Perfect! That fat warthog would be enough to feed all of Pride rock! I better use the hunting skills that Sarabi taught me so I can catch this fatty." Nala went even lower to the ground and started to slowly walk towards the warthog. As she neared him, she began to purr…a little too loudly.

"Ahhh!" The warthog screamed in fear. Nala winced in anger. She had never let her prey see her before! She roared with anger and began to chase after the warthog. He began to run away quickly, running between trees and bushes when he finally got caught underneath a huge tree root. She then saw a tiny Meer cat talking to the warthog and trying to push him out when he saw her.

"Jeez, why do I always have to save your…Ahhh!?" She was about to pounce them both when, out of nowhere, a male lion came and attacked her. She fought him off a few times and she then pinned her down to the ground. She put her face down and roared at him angrily.

"Pinned ya!" The male lion then looked at her, shocked; almost like he knew something about her. He stared at her a few seconds longer and finally said something.

"Nala?" Nala blinked in shock. How did he know her name? She had never seen him once in her life…how did he know her name? She jumped off of him and backed away from him. He got up and walked over to her, slowly.

"Is it really you?" Nala tilted her head to the left. She was trying to figure out if she had seen him before. He did resemble someone she once knew. She just didn't want to believe it.

"Who are you?"

_Move along_

_Go on, go on, go on, go on_

_Right back what is wrong_

_We move along_

"It's me…Simba."

_To be continued…_

_Ha-ha its fun doing cliffhangers on you guys! LOL no jokes, I will update as soon as I can and I will make the next chapter really good…please read and review!_


	8. Never Felt This Way Before

**Never Felt this Way Before**

**Author's note: hey guys how are you all doing? Well I'm doing just fine…kind of anxious because my singing competition is in exactly two weeks and I don't know if I'm ready…but enough of my personal soap opera, lets get on with the story! Well I made this chapter a little bit different from the movie, so beware of changes…ha-ha enjoy!**

**Chapter Summary: Nala has finally found Simba…she begins to feel her emotions rash over her as they are now reunited.**

"It's me…Simba." He repeated once more. Nala didn't know if she should believe him. Scar had said that Simba was dead; he died in the stampede with his father. She tilted her head to see his face closer.

"Simba?" She had tried to hide the doubt in her voice. Simba's smile grew as he nodded his head. She stared into his chocolate eyes. She knew that those eyes were Simba's eyes; his eyes were what made her like him. His smile was also Simba's…his golden honey colored fur was the same…he was Simba! He was alive!

"SIMBA!" They both ran to each other and they knocked each others heads and began to dance around and saying things over one another. They didn't even know if they were speaking real words anymore! But Nala said nothing; she wanted this happiness that was burning inside of her to keep burning.

"What are you doing here?" Nala didn't stop jumping around.

"What do you mean what am I doing here, what are you doing here?" Nala stopped jumping and she and Simba were now very close to each others faces. They could feel the heat from each other. Nala prayed that Simba didn't notice that she was blushing. She felt herself slowly moving her head in to kiss him, when screaming interrupted her movements.

"HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" Nala and Simba both looked down at Timon. She assumed that he didn't like it when people didn't focus on him.

"Timon, this is Nala. She's my best friend." Nala blinked hard. Friend? She was nothing more than a friend to him? Nala held in her anger; she just saw him for the first time in years.

"Friend?!" Timon asked speaking what was on Nala's mind. Simba nodded his head uncertainly.

"Yeah…hey Pumba come over here!" The warthog looked at the lioness and saw that she had a kindness in her eyes that showed him that she wasn't that same evil and ferocious lioness that tried to eat him just moments ago.

"Nala this is Pumba. Pumba…Nala." Pumba smiled at the beautiful lioness. Even he was getting lost in her deep blue eyes.

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance." Nala forced on a sweet smile. Did anyone else but her try to make it obvious she was trying to not be just a friend or acquaintance?!

"Pleasure is all mine." Timon made a 'T' with his two hands.

"Time out let me get this straight. You know her, and she knows you. But she wants to eat him. And everyone's okay with this? DID I MISS SOMETHING?!" Simba gave him an assuring smile.

"Relax Timon." Nala stared at him once more. She still couldn't believe that he was alive. She feared that any moment she was going to wake up and find that she is married to Scar. She smiled at him and naturally, it caught his attention.

"Wait until everyone finds out you've been here all this time. And your mother…what will she think?" Right when she said that, she noticed that Simba had a somewhat panicked look in his eyes. She didn't know if she was rushing him into things or if there was something he wasn't telling her. She tried to think that it was the first option; Simba would never hide anything from her. But sadly, she didn't feel that way.

"She doesn't have to know. Nobody has to know." Nala nodded her head.

"Of course they do, everyone thinks you're dead."

"They do?" Nala nodded, her blue eyes showing a great amount of sadness.

"Yeah…Scar told us about the stampede." Simba's eyes widened with fear. Nala couldn't quite figure out why he was freaking out so much.

"He did? What else did he tell you?" Nala shook her head with a smile. She didn't want to make this uncomfortable for Simba.

"What else matters you're alive? And that means…you're the king." Timon and Pumba looked at them confused and Simba shook his head.

"NO!" Nala was taken back by his remark. Did Simba, the once playful and troublemaking Simba didn't want to be king. As a cub, all he ever talked about was being king. Why was he all of a sudden giving up the dream?

"Simba!" Simba looked away from her eyes and walked two steps away from her.

"No I'm not the king. That was when I was a cub; I didn't know any better. Maybe I was going to be but I've given up that dream." Nala looked at him, confused and almost hurt by his statement. What had happened to the Simba she once knew?

"Simba, why are you being this way? Since when did you decide you don't want to be king? You have to be king." Simba whirled around, a carefree smile on his face.

"And why do I have to Nala?" Nala nearly exploded. He was being very testy and difficult.

"Because Mufasa is your father! He would want you to take your place as king!" Simba froze and they stared at each other silently. Neither of them knew how to react to each others comments. Timon finally broke the ice.

"So let me get this straight; you're the king and you never told us?!" Simba turned to him, his usual reckless smile on his face.

"Look I'm still the same guy." Timon then flexed his little tiny arm muscles.

"But with power!" Nala looked at them both and was beginning to be very irritated with them. They were funny the first five minutes, but now they were getting to be really annoying.

"Can you guys excuse us for a minute?" Timon shrugged his shoulders and turned to Simba.

"Hey whatever it is she has to say, she can say in front of us. Right Simba?!" Simba looked at Nala quickly and then looked right back at his two friends.

"Um…maybe you better go." Timon and Pumba gasped.

"It starts…you think you know a guy." They both stormed off and Simba sighed with a giggle.

"Timon and Pumba…you learn to love them." He turned and saw Nala slowly walking away. He looked at her closely and saw a tear drop from her eyes. Simba walked over to her, with concern in his eyes.

"Nala, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Nala continued to cry and then she finally looked back into Simba's eyes.

"It's like you're back from the dead…you're not yourself anymore. And you want to know what hurts the most? You don't know how much this will mean to everyone…what it means to me! There's no point in me staying here so I'm leaving now." Nala began to walk away, but Simba jumped in front of her, with a caring look in his eyes.

"Please don't leave. I have waited for so long to finally see someone who cares for me no matter what. It's okay." Nala stopped letting tears fall from her eyes and smiled a small smile. She had always wanted to hear him say that to her. She just wanted to hear anything from him. She turned her body around and cuddled him, knowing that she had surprised him. To be honest, she was surprised as well. She didn't know why she was suddenly so cuddly towards Simba; it was supposed to be the lion's job to do that.

"I've really missed you." She felt a smile grow upon his face as he began to cuddle her as well.

"I've missed you too." Nala smiled to herself. She felt herself blush every time he cuddled.

"It's so good to know that you're here and you're alive." Simba began to walk, bringing her with him as he cuddled her.

"You don't know how much I have missed you Nala. It felt weird everyday because you were never there to pounce me." Nala laughed affectionately. Simba was still that funny lion she always knew. She just wondered if he has the same feelings that she had as well. She was beginning to have feelings she never felt before. She realized that Simba wasn't just a crush; she was in love.

_To be continued…_

_Well that was a very romantic chapter…if you don't like romance don't see the next chapter because I guarantee you, it will be very heavy romance…ha-ha please read and review it!_


	9. Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

**Can you feel the love tonight?**

**Author's note: Hey guys how's it going? Well I pretty hyped up for Easter does a little happy dance and I may be pretty busy over the weekend so I'm going to update now so you all have the enjoyment of reading it! Ha-ha well like before, I have made some changes from the movie so don't be annoyed! Have fun!**

**Chapter Summary: Simba and Nala are together now…both feeling the same romantic ways about each other. ROMANCE!**

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world for once in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things_

Simba chased Nala down the waterfall. Nala looked at the place Simba had called home for the past few years. It was so beautiful and full of life. Nala hadn't seen this much life since Mufasa was the king of the Pride lands. She looked back at the lion that was chasing her down the waterfall and smiled to herself. It was beautiful because Simba was there with her.

Once they were at the bottom of the waterfall they were walking along the rocks and staring into each other's eyes. Nala couldn't get over how Simba's eyes reflected not only how handsome he was, but also his emotions. Every emotion he made, his eyes really showed that and Nala felt herself getting lost in his eyes. And telling by his eyes, she knew he was getting lost in hers too.

"Do you want to drink some water? You might want it because of your long journey." Simba asked her uncertainly. Nala looked into his eyes and saw that he looked anxious or worried. This alarmed her; Simba was never the one to get anxious or worried; unless something really was wrong. She still nodded with a smile.

"Yes I would if you don't mind." Simba smiled and they walked over the edge and began to drink quietly. Simba stared at the beautiful lioness drinking in front of him. She was his truest best friend. She had always been there for him in the bad and hard times. Now she was here. He had so much to tell her. There was something she didn't know about him. He would tell her…but she might walk away from him.

"_So many things to tell her_

_But how to make her see_

_The truth about my past, impossible_

_She'd turn away from me" _

Nala looked up from drinking. She looked at Simba, almost shocked. Simba didn't realize, but he was singing his feelings out loud! Nala knew he may be hiding something. There was something he wasn't telling her.

"_He's holding back, he's hiding_

_But what, I can't decide_

_Why won't he be the king I know he is?_

_The king I see inside?" _

Simba blinked hard and ran right past her. Nala looked at him as he ran off, confused. Was she singing her thoughts out loud too? Was he offended by her saying/singing that? Her thoughts were interrupted by Simba swinging off a vine and landing in the water. Nala ran to the edge, trying to see if Simba was okay.

"Simba! Simba, where are you?! Simba are you okay?!" Nala looked down and saw Simba emerge from the water; and pulling her down with him! Nala did a flip into the water and immediately got back on the rock shivering from how cold the water was. Simba laughed from the edge of the rock.

"Oh come on Nala the water isn't that cold!" Nala was still shivering and shook her head.

"No it's not…IT'S FREEZING!" Simba jumped back onto the rock and smirked.

"You need more adventure Nala. Where did that spunky troublesome cub I used to know go?" Nala looked at Simba and held back a laugh. He was drenched from head to toe and his big red mane was covering his eyes. She grinned evilly.

"You want adventure…I'll give you adventure!" She pushed him back into the water and he came out again and looked at her with a devilish glare.

"You just made a wrong decision Nala!" He began to chase after her and she screamed with excitement and fun; something she hadn't had in years

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things_

Nala and Simba were running through the fields of his home and Nala had one thought racing through her mind; I'm alive now. Many years had gone by and she felt like she was dead and lifeless because she didn't have her best friend there. She stopped running and turned to Simba.

"Simba, there is something I want to tell you." Simba stopped running and looked at her.

"Okay…tell me." Nala looked down at the ground, not knowing how to tell him this.

"Well…um…when you and Mufasa…died…I kind of died too." Simba looked at her, confused and concerned. He didn't understand what she meant.

"What does that mean?" Nala took another big breath and looked into his eyes.

"Well…it means I lost myself. Everyday of my life until now, I would still go and meet you at our special tree and it would take me hours before I finally realized that you were dead. And I lost myself after that. I was no longer that fun jumpy cub anymore. I was hurt for years and never recovered until now and um…" Nala looked into his eyes, not knowing if she should go on. Simba gave her an assuring smile and nodded.

"Yes?"

"And well…now that I've found you…I don't want to lose you again. I can't go through that same pain again. I'll die if I do." Simba looked into her beautiful eyes and smiled warmly.

"I understand Nala…I felt the same way." Nala's eyes glittered with surprise and happiness. _He felt the same way?_

"Really?" Simba nodded his head, a smile painted on his face.

"Yes…every night before I would go to sleep, I would always think to myself, I wonder how Nala is…I wonder if she's happy…and more importantly, I always wonder if I'll ever see her again." Nala tried not to let any tears fall from her eyes. Simba's words had touched her heart in every way.

"Well we finally did see each other now."

"And that we did." Simba began to slowly walk away, but then Nala's voice stopped him.

"Simba wait! There is something else I have been dying to tell you." Simba turned around, a mocking grin on his face. He raised a paw, telling her to stop.

"Don't say a word Nala! I know what you're going to say." Nala looked at him and grinned as well.

"Oh really? What am I going to say then?" He smirked.

"This is what you're going to say." Nala chuckled to herself as Simba began to act really dramatic.

"Oh samba, you're so handsome I want to marry you! I want to have cubs with you! That's what you were going to say!" Nala giggled and shook her head. That was what was going through her head, but she wasn't going to tell him that.

"Nope!" Simba looked at her, desperate.

"Well I don't know then…tell me!" Nala moved in closer to him, as if she were telling him a secret.

"This is what I was going to tell you…TAG! YOU'RE IT!" She tagged Simba and was beginning to run up a nearby hill. Simba began to chase after her; after all, they were playing tag!

Nala turned around to see where Simba was and Simba jumped up and he caught her…only to send them both rolling down the hill! They both laughed and Nala put a paw on his face and licked his face gently. Simba looked at her shocked and she smiled seductively. He smiled back at her.

"I love you Nala."

"I love you too Simba."

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_You needn't look too far_

_Stealing through the night's uncertainties_

_Love is where they are_

Nala and Simba were now gazing into each others eyes, not wanting to take their eyes off each other. Nala couldn't even describe the happiness that was filling her heart right now.

"_And if he feels the love tonight_

_In the way I do"_

Simba looked at her and smiled. Nala was thinking/singing out loud again! But Simba sang back to her.

"_It's enough for this restless wanderer"_

Nala smiled at him and they cuddled each other, singing into each other's ears…wishing they could stay like this forever.

"_Just to be with you"_

_To be continued…_

_Well there you have it! I still have chapters to come so keep a look out! Well have a fantastic Easter!_


	10. The Fight

**The Fight**

**Author's note: Well hey there! I know I said I wasn't supposed to update today, but I wasn't busy today so I am updating this chapter D he-he well here it is I hope you all read and review it! And once again, I have added changes from the movie!**

**Chapter Summary: Nala and Simba are still alone…but then they have a HUGE argument!**

"Isn't this a great place Nala?" Simba asked Nala as they crossed over a fallen tree over the waterfall. Nala looked around and nodded her head. She had to admit, this place was beautiful; more beautiful than the pride lands. She nodded her head sadly.

"It is beautiful…more beautiful than the pride lands, that's for sure." Simba looked at her, confused. What was she talking about?

"What are you talking about?! The pride lands are defiantly more beautiful than this; especially with Scar as king." Nala shook her head and looked at him with desperate eyes.

"Simba, I'm going to ask you something and I want you to answer me with a truthful answer." Simba looked into her eyes and nodded his head.

"Ask away Nala." Nala took a deep breath and then she looked into his eyes.

"If you were alive all this time, why didn't you come back to pride rock?" Simba blinked hard. He prayed and hoped that she wouldn't ask him that.

"Well, I just needed to get out on my own…live my own life. And I did; and it's great!" Nala watched him jump on a hammock made of vines and felt sad. She knew he was still hiding something.

"We've really needed you at home." Simba shook his head.

"No one needs me." Nala gave him a very pleading stare. She wanted him to see how much the pride, and she especially needed him.

"Yes we do! You're the king! We need you back at pride rock!" Simba looked at her, irritated and annoyed.

"Nala, we have been through this I'm not the king! Scar is. And judging how I act, I would've been a bad king anyway. Scar deserves this more than I do. He's a bigger, wiser and better king." Nala sighed sadly and put her paws on the edge of the hammock. She looked at him with very sad eyes. She wished she didn't have to tell Simba this.

"Simba…he let the hyenas take over the pride lands." Simba's eyes widened. He couldn't believe his ears.

"What?!" Nala looked down at the ground, angered. She didn't want Simba to see the anguish in her eyes.

"Everything is destroyed! There is no food, no water and I have to be in control of all of this!" Simba looked at her, confused.

"Why would you have to be in charge of all the ruins?" Nala sighed sadly. She didn't want to tell him this either.

"I'm Scar's betroth…I have to marry him." Simba was silent for a few moments and then looked at her angrily.

"Is that the only reason why you're here?!" Nala blinked in confusion.

"What?" Simba darted two angry eyes at her.

"I bet that's the only reason why you left! You just don't want to marry my uncle! I bet the pride lands are as beautiful as ever! You're just exaggerating it so I can go back!" Nala shook her head, trying to hold the angry in her eyes.

"NO! I did not leave because of that! I left because I can see my mother dying! I saw your mother dying! They were both dying because they were starving! Simba if you don't come back and help everybody will starve!" Simba looked away from her sadly.

"I can't go back." Nala felt herself slowly explode.

"Why?!" Simba jumped off the hammock

"You wouldn't understand." Nala couldn't hold it in anymore; she just had to explode.

"What wouldn't I understand?!" Simba looked back at her, trying to prove that he was okay. But Nala could see right through that.

"It's nothing…uh…hakuna matata!" Nala looked at him confused.

"What?"

"Hakuna Matata…its something I learned out here. You really should take that philosophy Nala." Nala darted her own angered eyes at him. This wasn't the Simba she used to know.

"I don't need that as a philosophy Simba I have my own. Mine is stay true to yourself and accept what comes your way." Simba looked at her, with hard eyes.

"But what about the bad things that happen to you? That's where my philosophy comes in handy. Look, sometimes bad things happen and there's nothing you can do about it! So, why worry?" He began to walk away, but Nala chased after him. She wasn't going to let him off easy.

"Because it's your responsibility!" Simba stopped walking and then he looked at her with very harsh and firm eyes.

"What about you Nala? You left! You're talking to me about going back and trying to help but you left!" Nala fought back angrily. She wasn't going to let him off so easily.

"I left to find help! And I found you…don't you understand? You're our only hope." Simba kept his firm hard eyes and shook his head.

"Sorry." Nala looked at him ashamed and hurt. Why was he being so difficult and hurtful?

"What's happened to you? You're not the Simba I remember." Simba snapped at her face.

"You're right…I'm not. Now are you satisfied?" Nala glared at him angrily. She didn't want to be nice to him anymore; she wanted to let him know he had hurt her.

"No…just disappointed." Simba jumped off the plank and looked her in the eye.

"You know, you're starting to sound like my father." Nala watched him beginning to slowly walk away.

"Good…at least one of us does." She muttered under her breath, hoping he wouldn't hear her. She then saw him stop walking and he turned back to her, with eyes of anger and disgust.

"Listen, you think you can just show up and tell me how to run my life! You don't even know what I've been through!" He began to walk away again. Nala immediately felt bad for what she said and called back for him.

"I would if you just tell me!" Simba didn't even look back at her.

"Forget it!" Nala felt a sudden rush of anger take over her.

"Fine! I don't want to help anyway!" She knew she sounded cruel but she didn't care. She then ran the opposite direction, feeling angered and hurt.

She then stopped at the bottom of the waterfall, looking at her reflection in the water. She stared at herself and began to sob uncontrollably. She wished she could've started that conversation all over again. She didn't mean to be so cruel to Simba. She just wanted to bring him back home. She looked down at her reflection and saw the ripples caused in the water from her tears.

"I'm so stupid…why did I do that? I ruined everything." She continued to sob and she then began to walk around, trying to find Simba, so she could apologize to him.

_To be continued…_

_Aw that was pretty sad, I'm not even going to lie! Ha-ha well please read and review and give me ideas for the next chapter!_


	11. Don't Give Up

**Don't Give Up**

**Author's note: hey guys! How was everyone's Easter? Ha-ha well mine was great…I got a lot of money and chocolate…ha-ha well anyway here is the newest chapter of my story! I would like to credit Fan Boy 101 for helping me out with this chapter…thanks a ton!**

**Chapter Summary: Nala goes searching for Simba…she loses hope and breaks down. That is, until she is encountered by someone she never thought that she would see there.**

Nala ran over to that plank where she last saw Simba. She saw that he wasn't there. She tried to think of where else he would be. She then remembered that he stormed off straight ahead. With no hesitation, she ran in that direction and saw nothing but open space. She looked around frantically.

"Simba! Simba! Simba, where are you?" She ran around but heard no answer. She ran around even further and screamed even louder.

"Simba! Please, where are you?! I'm sorry please!" She stopped running and stared at the nothings that were in front of her. She lost him. She had a chance to express how she loved him, and she blew it. She let him get away. She lowered her head and let tears fall freely from her eyes.

"I'm so stupid…why did I do that?! I can't do anything right!" She continued to sob silently. As she began to sob, a brush of wind came upon her. This kind of wind felt different; it felt as if someone had touched her.

"Nala…" She heard a faint voice call her name. She looked up at the sky and saw a bunch of stars gathered together, making it look like a male lion. Nala looked at it, and the lion looked vaguely familiar. She felt as if she had seen it before, but she didn't know where. Maybe in her dreams…her imagination…or maybe someone she knew already. She looked at the stars, fear in her eyes.

"Who are you? What do you want?" The star lion looked down at her and smiled.

"Nala, don't you know who I am." Nala shook her head, in fear and confusion. How did he know her name? Was it Mufasa?

"No, I don't. Who are you? What is your name?" The lion stared at her and finally answered her question.

"I am your father Nala." Nala gasped at his answer. This was her father. The lion she never grew up to meet, the lion who was slaughtered by Scar…was her in the sky talking to her.

"Father…is that really you?" Nala tried to keep her voice steady, but could feel her voice slowly breaking. She didn't know how to react.

"Nala, I have been guiding you since you left the pride lands. Mufasa and I, both." Nala felt tears beginning to well up in her eyes. She had come to the harsh reality that he had died and was up in the stars with Mufasa.

"Dad…I'm so sorry for what Scar did to you. If I had it in me, I would rewind time and save you from his evil ways. I'm so sorry dad." Nala let a few tears slip down her cheeks. She never imagined that she would be talking to her deceased father.

"Nala, please do not grieve my death. I live her in the stars and you must go on in the circle of life." Nala began to sob. She didn't know how much she could handle now.

"Dad, I can't go on. I can't go on, unless Simba is there with me! I lost him dad! I lost him and I ruined everything!" She began to sob uncontrollably and she then felt another breeze hit her face gently.

"Nala…you mustn't give up. No matter what happens, don't give up." Nala looked at him, desperate.

"Dad, why should I even bother?! I have nothing to lose, because I have nothing! Everything I once owned or loved has been taken away or is lost and will never return! What is the point dad?!" She sobbed even more and couldn't even look at her father. She knew that he may be a group of stars, but it was still painful to look at him.

"Nala, listen to me. You have everything you need. You need faith…that's all you need. Simba is not far from here. Just walk down the path back to where you first found him, and you will find him. My dearest Nala…don't give up Nala." Nala saw that the stars that outlined her father were beginning to slowly fade away. She gave him a last pleading desperate look.

"Father, please don't leave me here alone! Please don't leave her on my own!" She couldn't see him anymore, but she heard him.

"Don't give up Nala." She saw that he was gone now and probably wouldn't come back, unless it was in her dreams or she desperately needed him again. She looked down at the ground and let a single tear fall and hit the soil.

She thought about her father's words and let a small smile grow upon her face. Her father may be right; maybe she will find Simba and things will be okay again. She looked forward, a determined smile on her face.

"I'll find you Simba…If it's the last thing I do, I'll find you!" She began to slowly run off and then she stopped. She looked up at the stars and smiled sweetly.

"Thank you father…I wont give up on you or Simba…I promise." She smiled as she saw a shooting star shoot across the sky. She smiled and ran across, hoping to find Simba. She wasn't ready to give up; she wasn't ready to help.

_To be continued…_

_Well that was a nice way to see your father for the first time…in the stars! Well that was kind of sweet…sorry if this chapter was so short…hoping you all enjoy it though!_


	12. Gone Back for Real?

**Gone Back for Real?**

**Author's Note: hey everyone! How are you all? Well, if truth be told, I'm pretty antsy at the moment. I have an audition for little shop of horrors in a week and I have TWO singing competitions on two weeks…so it's pretty intense! Ha-ha well enough about me, and on with the story! Like I said before, I will have some changes from the movie and I hope to get some reviews.**

**Chapter Summary: Nala goes to ask Timon and Pumba where Simba is, but finds out where he really is. Nala has doubts about this.**

Nala saw Timon and Pumba asleep in their little 'nest'. Nala figured that if anyone knew where Simba was, they would know; they were practically his parents over the years. She walked a little bit closer and saw that they were both sound asleep. Normally, she wouldn't disturb anyone while they're sleeping, since she hasn't had a decent sleep in years. But this was a different matter; it was important.

"Hey? Hey, wake up." She hit Timon lightly with her paw as he shifted awake. He lifted his head and saw two giant blue orbs in his face. He didn't know what it was so he screamed, causing Pumba to awake and scream. Nala began to panic and try and calm them down.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! It's okay, it's me." Timon stopped screaming and stared at her, breathing heavily.

"Nala? It's you?" Nala nodded her head, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Yes! That's what I had just said if you were paying attention." Timon jumped onto Pumba's fat belly and looked her right in the eye.

"Now, you listen here and you listen closely. Don't you ever do that ever again! Pumba and I nearly died of a heart attack!"

"All I did was nudge you awake quietly." Timon rolled his eyes, sarcastically.

"Carnivores…yikes!" Nala gave him a hard stare. She wasn't just another harsh carnivore. She shook her head; she had to stay on topic.

"Timon have you seen Simba?" Pumba looked at her and shook his head.

"No we haven't seen him." Timon eyed her suspiciously.

"Why? I thought that he was with you." Nala nodded her head, looks of panic in her eyes.

"Yes, he was but then he left after we had an argument. I tried to find him but I haven't found him. Where is he?" Suddenly, they heard a laugh from behind them. They turned; it was Rafiki.

"You won't find him here my dearest Nala…the king has returned." Nala blinked in skepticism. Simba went back to pride rock? After that huge argument, he went back?

"Gone back? What do you mean?" the Meer cat's voice interrupted Nala's thoughts. She looked back and saw that Rafiki was gone. Timon looked at her, confused.

"Darling, you seem to know a lot about Simba, probably more than we do and maybe even more than Simba does…" Nala interrupted him.

"No I don't." Pumba looked at him confused.

"What do you mean you don't? Aren't you two lovers or something?" Nala blushed. She didn't know anymore if they were lovers.

"I don't even know if that is even true. We had a huge argument, and I said some things that were pretty unforgivable. So I think we're not lovers. But like you said Pumba, we are acquaintances. Nothing more and nothing less." Pumba nodded his head as he saw Nala look down to the ground sadly. He had a feeling it was more than just an argument.

"HELLO?! I'M STILL TALKING TO YOU!" Timon began to scream to Nala. Nala shook her head and looked at him.

"Sorry I tuned out for a moment. What is it Timon?" Timon gave her a very irritated and confused look.

"What's going on here? And who was that freak baboon?" Nala smiled sadly. She knew that that may take her mind off stuff.

"Well, that 'freaky baboon' came to tell us that Simba has gone to back to fight Scar." Timon raised an eyebrow.

"Who?" Nala raised her eyebrows. In all their years of being with Simba, he never mentioned Scar? His family? Her?

"Scar!" Pumba looked at her confused.

"Who's got a scar?" Nala shook her head, slowly getting irritated.

"No one, it's his uncle?" Timon got even more confused.

"You mean to tell me that the monkey's his uncle?" Nala couldn't take it anymore; she snapped.

"NO! Simba is returning back to pride rock so he can take his place as king!" Timon and Pumba just stared at her with blank eyes.

"Oh…" They both said at the same time. Nala nodded her head slowly.

"I guess that I should go back after him…are you guys going to come?" Pumba looked up at the sky.

"Well…it's still pretty early…but Timon and I will talk it out and we'll come with…" Nala raised a paw, telling him to stop.

"No, it's okay. I highly doubt Simba went back. Rafiki just said that so I would have hope left. But you two stay here. I'll go back to pride rock just to make sure. If Simba comes back and asks about where I am, please tell him I am so sorry for everything I said and did and he's right I can't just waltz back into his life and tell him what to do. Also, please tell him that if Scar and I have a cub, I will name him after Simba. You think you can remember that?" Timon nodded with a yawn.

"Yeah, yeah we got that! Now good luck on your journey…we'll be here sleeping." Nala watched them go back to sleep and she ran away. She ran, with doubt in her mind. She ran with a broken heart, which she doubted would ever heal.

"He didn't go back…he would never go back. After the argument we had, he'll never go back." She said to herself as she ran. She tried to tell herself not to give up like her father had told her, but she found it hard to believe that Simba would want to go back. Simba had his 'philosophy' that he was pretty devoted to.

"Oh Nala! What are you doing?! Why can't you have a little faith that Simba went back to help?! Why do you doubt someone you love very much?! You're some friend Nala." Nala scolded herself as she kept running.

She looked up at the sky and saw it gradually getting darker and darker. She knew she was about to hit the pride ands soon. How you may ask? The pride lands had become so dead and destroyed that the sun even stopped shining over it. The sun must have known that the pride lands had become a wasteland, a graveyard of broken memories.

"Well Nala…your betroth is waiting for you…you can't keep him waiting." She began to walk slowly towards pride rock. She didn't want to marry him, but she had no choice. It was either that or die. Secretly in her heart, she would rather die.

She was walking past a pile of buffalo skeletons, which were slowly decaying. She then saw some trees and saw them slowly rot. It seemed that in the four days that Nala was gone, the pride lands got worse and worse. She looked out in the distance and saw someone. It was a lion. A tall, strong looking lion was standing on top of the hill, staring at pride rock. He had honey colored fur and an auburn colored mane. Nala felt as if she had seen him before. She looked a little closer and realized who it was. It was Simba! He really did return! She began to run towards him.

"Simba! Simba, wait up!" Simba turned back to her and gasped when he saw her run up beside him. He looked at her, and she could tell from his eyes that he didn't know how to react to her being there and to the condition of the pride lands.

"It's awful isn't it?" Simba looked down at the broken ground.

"I didn't want to believe you." Nala nodded her head very sadly.

"This is all because of Scar. He did all of this." Simba lifted his head up and looked into her eyes. He regretted everything that he had said to this beautiful lioness.

"I don't know what to say…I can't believe this." Nala nodded her head. There were so many questions that she wanted answered. She looked at Simba, with curiosity in her eyes.

"Why did you come back?" Simba looked at her and smirked. There was a glimmer in his eyes.

"Well…let's just say I got some sense of what you said knocked into me. I have the bump to prove it." Nala laughed at his comment. She knew that he wasn't kidding.

"Also, I realized that…you were right." Nala's eyes widened. He agreed with her?

"I was?" Simba nodded his head.

"Yes you were…you are. This is my kingdom. This is my responsibility. My father would never do something like this to the pride lands and just bail. This is my kingdom…if I don't fight for it, who will?" Nala stepped beside him and smiled bravely.

"I will." Simba looked at her, almost shocked.

"You will? After everything I said to you, you still want to stand by me and help?" Nala nodded with a smile.

"Of course. Simba, you may have said some stuff that hurt me, but you're my best friend and I could never leave you. Scar is vicious and violent and I know that you can't face him alone. And I will stick by you to the end." Simba smiled at her. She really did love him. But then a terrifying thought came to his mind.

"Nala, its going to be dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt." Nala raised her eyebrows sarcastically.

"Danger? Ha! I laugh in the face of danger, ha-ha, ha!" They then heard Timon's from behind them.

"I see nothing funny about this." The two lions turned around and Simba gasped.

"Timon? Pumba? What are you doing here?" Timon groaned as he looked around pride rock.

"We came to fight your uncle for this dump…talk about your fixer-upper. Oh well Simba, if it's important to you, we're with you to the end." Simba smiled at his comment. He knew he had them all to depend on. Nala looked straight at pride rock.

"We better get moving…the hyenas will find us if we just stand here." They all nodded and began to walk to pride rock, hoping not to be seen or heard.

_To be continued…_

_Well there was that chapter…I'll try and update my next chapter soon…ha-ha please review!_


	13. Distractions, Returns and Secrets

**Distractions and Returns**

**Author's note: hey, how's it going? Well here is the newest chapter of While Simba was gone…please read and review and I hope you enjoy it…the next two chapters will be pretty intense!**

**Chapter Summary: Nala, Simba, Timon and Pumba enter the pride lands, with vicious and hungry hyenas. After a distraction, Nala goes to find the other lionesses.**

The gang of four all hid behind broken trunk that sat right beside pride rock. Timon popped his head out and saw at least a million hyenas lying around. Timon shrieked in fear.

"Hyenas! I hate hyenas!" Nala looked at them all. They all looked hungry and desperate. They must have been searching; searching for her.

"Scar must have realized that I was gone and sent the hyenas on lookout. Some may even be looking around for me." Simba looked at her, and raised an eyebrow.

"And how long have you been missing, may I ask?" Nala looked up at the gray sky and saw that gray clouds were covering the sun. She would have to guess now.

"I would have to say about four or five days." Timon and Pumba were about ready to explode. Simba growled quietly with anger but then he relaxed.

"I would kill you right now, but I have bigger lions to kill, so I'll let it pass." Timon gasped.

"You're not even going to lecture her?!" Pumba nodded in agreement.

"Can you at least tell her to shame herself?" Simba shook his head, a little bit of anger in his eyes.

"Guys, we have more important things to be worried about." Nala nodded her head in agreement.

"Simba is right…we need to be more focused on this right now." Timon nodded his head, a sarcastic look in his eyes.

"Yeah of course the love interest would agree. So what's your plan for getting past these guys?" Simba and Nala looked at each other, with a mischievous grin on their faces; kind of how they were when they were youngsters. Simba looked back at Timon and Pumba.

"We need live bait…preferably a Meer cat and a warthog." Pumba nodded in agreement.

"That will work…but where will we find a Meer cat and a warthog?" Timon's eyes widened, once he understood where this was going.

"Hey! We are not going to be bait!" Simba looked at him desperately.

"Come on you guys, we need you guys to do this." Pumba shook his head stubbornly.

"We are not doing this and that is final!" Simba began to plead.

"Please you guys!" Nala put a paw on his chest.

"Leave this to a professional, please." Simba looked at her confused as she walked over to Timon and Pumba. She looked at them both, with a flirtatious look in her eyes.

"Please, will you do this? We desperately need you. We'll give you grubs for a week." She began to blink flirtatious. She looked so cute. Simba couldn't take his eyes off her. Timon and Pumba couldn't resist and Timon finally gave in.

"Okay fine! We'll do it! But you owe us grubs for a month." Nala smiled proudly. She was really good with persuasion.

"Thank you boys." Pumba looked at her, with a questionable look in his eyes.

"So what do you want us to do?" Timon laughed sarcastically.

"She wants us to dress a drag and do the hula!" Nala smirked and nodded.

"Yes, that's exactly what I want you to do." Timon, Pumba and Simba looked at her shocked.

"WHAT?!" They all said at the same time. Nala smiled and nodded her head.

"You will dress a drag and do the hula. If you do this, I will give you grubs for another month." Pumba shook his head.

"Completely out of the question!" Nala began to blink her eyes again. Timon and Pumba couldn't resist it when she did that.

"Oh fine! Give us a minute to get ready…you two get going." The tiny Meer cat and the plump warthog ran off. Simba looked at Nala, stunned.

"Nala, how on Earth did you do that?" Nala smiled humbly.

"It's just a little trick I learned over the years. I used it to get the hyenas to give me scraps of their food. It usually works." Simba laughed. She still was playful.

"C'mon lets go and get Scar." Nala nodded her head and they walked closer to pride rock. Simba and Nala observed all of the hyenas that were still under pride rock. In the distance, he could see all of the lionesses. He turned to Nala.

"Nala, I need you to do something."

"What is it?"

"I need you to find my mother and rally the lionesses." Nala nodded her head.

"What are you going to do?" Simba's eyes filled with anger and hate.

"I'm going to find Scar." Nala nodded her head understandingly. Simba had every right to hate Scar. She cuddled him softly.

"Be careful Simba." Simba smiled and cuddled her back.

"I want you to be careful." Nala smiled and she crept off, hiding behind rocks.

Once she got to the other side where all the other lionesses were, she smiled to see her mother there. She had feared that she would die while Nala was gone or Scar would hurt in some way. Nala stared at her mother and saw that she was still unnaturally thin, but she seemed to have a few pounds on her. She must have eaten something. Nala ran to them.

"Mother!" Sarafina turned and saw her beautiful daughter run to her. She smiled a huge smile; she had feared she would never see her daughter alive again.

"Nala! Oh Nala, you're alright." Sarafina nuzzled her daughter softly and soon all the other lionesses joined. They were all happy to see that she was alive and okay.

"Mother, Simba is alive!" All the lionesses stopped cuddling her and stared at her in shock. Sarafina blinked. She didn't know how to react to Nala's news.

"Oh." Nala blinked in disbelief.

"Oh? I just told you that the one lion who may be the only one who can save us, and you say oh?" Sarafina shook her head.

"No it's not that, I just didn't see that coming." Nala smiled lightly. She still felt awkward saying it herself. Nala looked around and saw Sarabi wasn't there.

"Mom, where's Sarabi?" Before Sarafina could answer, Nala heard Scar's loud harsh voice scream.

"SARABI!" Nala gasped and she ran to the edge and saw Sarabi walk down the empty aisle between two sides full of hyenas growling at her and trying to bite her. Nala shook her head, in disbelief.

"No…" She whispered to herself. She turned to the other lionesses, a brave look in her eyes.

"Everyone, assemble!" All of the lionesses got into a straight line and stared her in the eye. Nala was about ready to snap.

"Everyone listen to me. You will all climb up that secret way up pride rock and stay quiet. Sarabi needs us and so does Simba. Is that clear?" They all nodded. Nala nodded in agreement.

"Good…follow me!" They ran up the other side of pride rock and they hide behind a huge boulder. Nala poked her head out, only to see Sarabi standing in front of Scar.

"Yes Scar?" She asked in a subdued manner. Scar growled at her.

"Where is Nala? I haven't seen her for days."

"Like I have told you many times before Scar, she is hunting." Scar raised both eyebrows.

"She has been hunting for almost five days? That doesn't go off as normal to me Sarabi." Sarabi rolled her eyes. She hated him so much.

"Nala has fulfilled a promise to not return from wherever she is hunting, until she brings back something for all of us." Scar began to pace back and forth, not taking his eyes off her.

"That reminds me…where is your hunting party? They're not doing there job." Sarabi breathed loudly and stared at him almost angrily.

"Scar, like I and the other lionesses have told you repeatedly, there is no more food. The herds have all left."

"NO! You're just not looking hard enough!" Sarabi shook her head, with serious eyes.

"It's over…there is nothing left. We only have one choice; we must leave pride rock."

"WE'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Sarabi exploded.

"Then you have sentenced us to death!" Scar went right up to her face.

"Then so be it!" Sarabi gasped and so did Nala. They both couldn't believe what they had just heard.

"You can't do that!" Sarabi hissed out. Scar walked past her.

"I am the king! I can do whatever I want!" Sarabi looked at his back angrily and exploded once more. She wasn't going to put up with this anymore.

"If you were half the king Mufasa was…" She was cut off by Scar hitting her across the face, sending her flying across the rock.

"I AM TEN TIMES THE KING MUFASA WAS!" Nala gasped and nearly cried at what she saw. Sarabi got hit by Scar. She felt a tear fall from her eye. She was about to charge over to her, but then she saw Simba appear and roar. She turned to the lionesses and tried to keep her voice strong.

"Everyone, I need you to listen to me! Sarabi and Simba need our help, so we will go and challenge Scar." Everyone gasped. They didn't like the idea.

"What's the matter with that idea?" Sarafina stood up, her voice shaking a little bit.

"Well honey…I don't think we're willing to go and face Scar. It's dangerous." Nala gave her mother an angered, distraught look.

"What's wrong with all of you? This is Sarabi we're talking about! She always stood up for us, now we have to go and stand up for her! Hakuna Matata!" They all looked at her confused. Nala shook her head.

"Never mind…who's with me?" All the lionesses smiled proudly. Nala really had grown; body, mind and spirit. They all nodded in agreement.

"Good…let's go." They all followed Nala. As they began to climb up the rock, Nala could hear Scar's voice.

"You see them hyenas? They think I'm king." Once he had finished that sentence, Nala and the others had already got up, but Scar and Simba didn't notice.

"Well we don't Scar." Scar and Simba turned and looked at her. Scar gasped.

"Nala! Darling, how dare you?!" Nala ignored him and stood tall as the other lionesses helped Sarabi up.

"Simba is the rightful king…you can fight it all you want, but it's the truth. You can't hide it Scar." Scar gasped in anger and smirked at Simba.

"I can't hide it eh Simba?" Simba just kept brave.

"The choice is yours Scar…you can either step done or fight." Scar walked right past him and stood in front of the lionesses.

"Does it all have to resort to violence? I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member, wouldn't you agree Simba?" Simba shook his head bravely.

"That's not going to work Scar. U put it behind me." Nala looked at him confused. What is he talking about? Scar went right up into Nala's face.

"If it was about your faithful subjects, if they can put it behind them." Nala looked at Simba, confused and scared.

"Simba, what is he talking about? He's not making any sense." Scar smirked evilly and looked at Simba.

"Ah, so you haven't told the one you love your little secret." Scar grabbed Nala and dragged her closer to Simba. Nala struggled to get free of Scar's grasp.

"Let me go!" Simba roared.

"What are you doing to her?!" Scar let go of her, when she was standing right in front of Simba's face.

"Well Simba, now's your chance to tell her. Tell them all who is responsible for Mufasa's death." Nala and the other lionesses looked at Simba, not knowing what was going on. Simba stood forward, trying to look brave, but Nala could see right through it. There was something that Simba feared.

"I am."

_To be continued…_

_Well this was by far my LONGEST chapter…please read and review you guys!_


	14. Don't Know What To Say

**Don't Know What to Say**

**Author's note: Hey everyone! How is everyone doing? Well I'm okay I guess…I've been better. Anyhow, here is the newest chapter. Sorry I didn't update sooner, I've been kind of busy…oh well its here now!**

**Chapter Summary: Nala now knows the truth of Simba and Mufasa. She begins to doubt her and Simba's love.**

"I am." Simba's frail voice answered. Nala gasped loudly. Her Simba killed Mufasa. Her Simba killed his father. Her Simba killed his best friend. In a way, her Simba had just killed her now. Nala blinked back tears.

"Simba…no…Simba…" Nala couldn't hold it anymore; she had to let tears fall from her eyes now. Simba looked at her with desperate eyes.

"Nala, please look at me. Please say something to me." Nala looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy.

"Simba, what do you expect me to say? Do you expect me to tell you that everything will be okay and that I'll be by your side to help you through it? If this were a different situation, I would say that! But for this…I don't know what to say." Simba stared at her sadly as she walked back slowly to the others. She cried on her mother's shoulder as Sarabi ran to Simba, looking just as desperate as he did.

"It's not true…tell me it's not true!" Simba looked down at the ground and looked into his mother's eyes with regretful eyes.

"It's true." Sarabi began to sob and looked away from Simba.

"You're not my son anymore." Sarabi ran away and cried on Sarafina's other shoulder. Suddenly, Scar's loud raspy voice was heard.

"You see? He admits it! Murderer!" Simba began to plead with Scar.

"NO, it was an accident!" Nala blinked hard. _An accident? How is killing your own father an accident? _Scar began to circle him.

"If it weren't for you Mufasa would still be alive, it's your fault he's dead! Do you deny it?" Simba shook his head, his mane getting in his eyes.

"No." Nala stared at him, in a questionable awe. Simba just confused to the murder of his father…how could he act so calm? She asked herself that until she saw the panic in Simba's eyes as Scar and the hyenas walking up to him, causing him to walk backwards.

"No, I'm not a murderer!" Nala screamed to herself. Not many heard, but her mother and Sarabi sure did.

"Nala, my daughter what is wrong?" Sarafina asked her daughter, wondering why she suddenly screamed and cried. Nala looked at her mom, tears of anguish pouring down her cheeks.

"I don't understand! I thought Simba loved me!" Sarafina cuddled her daughter softly.

"Nala…I'm sure he still does. He may act like a different lion, but he still has the same heart." Nala shook her head stubbornly.

"No he doesn't! He probably used me! Every time he told me that he loved me was a scheme so when something like this would happen, I would be there to back him up! He almost had me fooled." Nala's eyes wandered to Sarabi who began to cry at Nala's last statement.

Nala immediately felt guilty and she turned around to see what was happening to Simba. She gasped at what she saw; she saw Simba dangling from the edge of pride rock! Nala tried to run to him.

"SIMBA!" Nala tried to push the hyenas out of her way, but they wouldn't move a muscle. Suddenly, all the other lionesses came and tried to move them, but they lost hope due to the hyenas shocking strength. It must have been from eating so much.

Nala looked over their heads and saw Scar whisper something into Simba's ear. She narrowed her eyes and saw Simba's eyes widen with shock and fear. Nala became agitated and wanted to find out what he was saying to Simba. Suddenly before her eyes, she heard Simba screaming and he jumped up on Scar.

"NO! Murderer!" Scar began to plead with his nephew.

"No, Simba please!" Simba screamed even louder.

"Tell them the truth Scar! Tell them or I'll tell for you!" Simba began to choke Scar and Scar's choked gags could be heard loud and clear.

"Alright…alright…I did it." Scar said almost below a whisper.

"So they can hear you uncle." Scar roared as loud as he could and narrowed his eyes on Simba.

"I KILLED MUFASA!"

_To be continued…_

_Well what will I change about the next chapter? (Hint: Someone will get hurt SEVERELY! Hint number two: it may not be who you think it may be!) Well I have songs and scripts to practice…later days!_


	15. Hurt

**Hurt**

**Author's note:**** hey! How is everyone doing? Well I'm okay…I just started rehearsals for my show and I have my competitions next week…but anyhow on with the story! Please read and review, I'm a little disappointed I only got one review last time…I'd like to thank Fan Boy 101 for reviewing. As of today, I will not update until I get reviews…sorry if I sound a little demanding but still…anyway enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter Summary: ****Simba now knows the truth about Scar…everyone begins to fight…until someone gets hurt!**

"I KILLED MUFASA!" Scar's loud, raspy voice rang throughout the pride lands and could be heard very clearly. Nala could see the anger and hate pouring down from Simba's eyes. Nala didn't know for sure, but she had a feeling that after Scar killed Mufasa, Scar told Simba to run away, convincing him he killed Mufasa. Nala guessed that; she didn't know for sure.

"Kill him!" Nala screamed as she charged for Scar. Soon all of the lionesses followed behind, attacking the hyenas that were pouncing Simba. Nala saw that Simba needed her help so she came and she hit them all off of him. She then saw Simba on the ground, angry and roaring. Nala helped him up.

"Simba, are you okay?" Simba looked livid and angry.

"No I'm not! How dare he?! He killed my father and told me that I did! I'm going to make him pay!" Before Nala could reply to his response, Simba ran off attacking a few hyenas. Nala figured that she should help and she began to attack the hyenas.

Nala tossed a few hyenas off the edge of pride rock and some she clobbered with her paws. She was angry; not only at Scar, but also at herself. She didn't mean to be so cruel and harsh to Simba. She didn't mean to doubt his love for her in front of his mother! She felt stupid and horrible. She came to a conclusion that they hyenas and Scar were all to blame for not only her confused feelings, but also for all of the others problems. They caused all of this and knew they were doing this. She wanted every single one of them dead.

After Nala threw another hyena away and she saw Scar push her mother down to the ground so he could get past. Nala saw her mother on the ground and she ran to her.

"Mom!" Nala screamed at the top of her lungs to her mother who was still on the ground struggling to get up. Once Nala got back over there, she saw a little bit of blood pouring down her mother's forehead. Sarafina's eyes were closed and Nala began to fear that her mother was…

"Mom…mom please say something." Sarafina groaned in pain.

"Ow." Nala looked at her mother desperately.

"That doesn't count as a word…please say something mom! Anything that will let me indicate that you are okay!" Sarafina looked at her daughter, with no emotion in her face.

"Please help me up." Nala nodded nervously.

"Yes, yes of course!" Nala helped her mother up and nuzzled her gently, letting a single tear fall from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry mother…I've let you down." Sarafina cuddled back up to her daughter and tried to think positive for her daughter.

"You never let me down…you came back with Simba. That has been the happiest thing I ever got in a really long time. But I need you to be a good daughter and help Simba fight Scar." Nala smiled to herself and cuddled her mom again. She knew she could do this; she just needed faith and Simba.

"I'll do this for you mom…if not for you, then for dad." Sarafina smiled proudly and let her daughter go. She had taught her daughter well. Sarafina watched her daughter run after Scar and began to fight off the hyenas again.

Nala could see Scar trying to run away from pride rock. She turned her head to the left and saw that the hyenas were distracting Simba; it was up to her now. She suddenly had a plan now.

"SCAR!" She screamed. That caught both Scar and Simba's attention. Scar turned to her, hints of panic in his eyes.

"Nala! Oh my dear this is a huge mess now! Come on, let's run away together. We'll start a pride all on our own away from here." Nala played along as she saw Simba creeping up slowly.

"That sounds like a perfect plan Scar…but can I do one thing before we leave?"

"Of course my dear, do whatever you please." Nala smacked him right across the face with her paw. Nala had a sudden look of anger and began to scream at the top of her lungs.

"You deserved that you worthless lion!" Scar put a paw on his face and looked at her, bewildered.

"What was that for?! I'm sparing your life, why are you abusing me?!" Nala gave him a hard firm stare and exploded at him.

"That was not only for what you did to Simba and Mufasa, but also what you did to my father!" Right when she said that, everyone; lions and hyenas stopped fighting and stared at her in confusion. She looked at them all and had a very courageous look in her eyes.

"I guess Scar never told you the truth about my father now has he? Of course he wouldn't; he has one too many dark secrets to tell all at once. So I'm going to tell you for him." Scar roared at her silently.

"Nala think about what you're doing." Nala smacked him one more time, angrily.

"Shut up!" Scar winced in pain and everyone looked at her eagerly. Nala looked at them all.

"My father was hunting for food for my mom and me after I had just been born. My father by accident went into the hyenas and Scar's land and he didn't know what the penalty was. So they killed him. But it was mainly this lion who we have been calling king for many years of our lives that killed him! He is a dangerous murderous lion! He is so sadistic that he not only killed my father, but also his brother! He should be exiled! More than that, he should be killed!" Scar raised a paw and he smacked her so hard in the face, it sent her flying and she hit her head hard on the wall. Scar roared at a scarcely conscious Nala.

"Don't say anything about that!!" Nala groaned in pain, beginning to close her eyes.

"This just proves my point…" Nala coughed in pain and began to shake. Scar had just realized what he had done and began to run away as everyone began to fight again. Nala felt as if the whole world was spinning around in circles. Everything was disoriented. Suddenly, she saw this golden lion go in front of her. It was Simba. Simba cuddled her sweetly.

"Nala? Nala can you hear me?" Nala blinked her eyes lightly and looked in his chocolate eyes. He _did _love her.

"Simba…" Nala said just above a whisper. Simba nuzzled her cheek on more with a pained look in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry about your father Nala…Scar really is a killer." Nala cuddled him back, even though her head hurt like crazy.

"It's okay Simba…" Nala began to cough faintly and Simba began to 'shush' her and put a paw on her cheek.

"Nala, you're going to be okay. I'm going to stay here with you."

Nala closed her eyes and shook her head.

"No…no you can't stay, Simba." Simba's eyes widened.

"Why shouldn't I?" Nala opened her eyes a little bit and stared into his eyes. She was afraid to say something that will anger him.

"You have to fight Scar." Simba looked at her shocked of what she said.

"Fight Scar?" Nala nodded her head slowly.

"Yes…you're the only one who can save the pride lands. Please Simba…you're our only hope." Simba stared into her beautiful sapphire eyes. She was hurt and in the worst condition possible, but she was still the most beautiful lionesses he had ever put eyes on.

"I don't want to leave you. I'm _not_ going to leave you." Suddenly, Simba felt a hand go on his back. It was Rafiki.

"Simba, my boy, Nala is right; you have to fight Scar. I'll watch over her while you fight him." Simba stared at him with no emotion in his eyes. He did want to fight Scar…but he didn't want to leave her.

"Alright…I'll go." Rafiki nodded and Simba turned to Nala and cuddled her one last time.

"I won't let you down Nala." Nala began to choke violently and she looked at Simba.

"Simba beat Scar. Simba please do this. Do this for your father! Do this…for…" Before she could say anything more, she passed out. Simba nuzzled her softly, fearing the worst. Rafiki put a paw on his back.

"Nala is still alive Simba. She is right though; you have to fight Scar. Mufasa needs you to take your place as king." Simba looked at him and nodded his head.

"Yes Rafiki. I understand. Keep an eye on her." Rafiki nodded as Simba began to run after Scar. Rafiki fell to his knees and checked Nala's pulse. It was barely there. In fact, he wondered if it was even there anymore! Rafiki looked at the unconscious lioness and had a worried expression upon his face.

"This can't be good…"

_To be continued…_

_What will happen to Nala? Will I decide to be nice and make Nala live? Or will I change the ending that Walt Disney created and change the outcome of Nala's life by ending it? Ha-ha I know I'm evil!! Well of you have any ideas for the next chapter review the story! Simple as that! Bye guys!!_


	16. A Dimmed Light

**A Dimmed Light**

**Author's note: ****Hey everyone! How is everyone? Well I'm really scared and nervous; my competition is on Monday and another one is one Wednesday…anyway here is the newest chapter…hope y'all enjoy it!!**

**Chapter Summary: ****Nala is fading fast…I won't say anymore than that.**

Nala felt everything go black as she closed her eyes. She found it odd that you can't usually feel everything turn black when you fall asleep; it was either that or she never really thought about it. Nala opened her eyes and saw that everything was black indeed.

"Hello? Is anyone else here?" Her soft voice echoed back to her. She walked around in the darkness, not knowing if she was even walking anywhere. She felt as if she was moving, but nothing else was.

"Where am I? What is going on here?" Nala whispered to herself. She wasn't quite familiar with what was happening or where her surroundings were. Suddenly, she saw a dimmed light coming from behind her. She turned around and saw a light shining brighter than the sun.

"What is that?" Nala asked herself as she began to walk towards the light. As she walked closer, she noticed that it got brighter and clearer within each step she took. Once she finally reached the light, she saw…a golden gate?

Nala stared at the gate a little closely and recognized the gate; it was the gate where all the lions that have died go to rest. Nala looked through the gate and could see all of the lions and lionesses from the past that have died. She looked harder and harder, trying to see if she could find her father and Mufasa.

"Can I help you?" A loud but gentle voice asked Nala. Nala looked up and nearly died…if she wasn't already dead …at what she saw; it was Mufasa. Nala blinked hard.

"Mufasa? Mufasa is that you?" Mufasa looked down at her and smiled warmly. Even though he was dead, he still shined and was defiantly very handsome. Nala could see where Simba got his looks.

"Nala…my sweetest Nala, what are you doing here?" Nala looked down at her paws and let a few tears fall from her eyes.

"I-I don't know why I'm here! I don't know what's happening to me!" Nala began to sob violently. She was afraid to know why she was there. To tell the truth, she actually didn't want to know why she was there.

"Nala, look up at me." Nala tearfully looked up at Mufasa and saw his eyes glow like the sun. A smile fell upon his face.

"Nala, you aren't meant to be here…not yet at least. Whatever my brother did to you, he did hurt you, but not enough that you should be dead. You are still a beautiful, young and strong lioness and you deserve to still experience the circle of life. That is why I am going to send you back to pride rock." Nala smiled gratefully. She was going to be with Simba again after all!

"Mufasa, before you send me back, can I ask a favor of you?"

"Of course you can my dear." Nala gulped hard. She didn't know how to ask Mufasa this favor.

"Do you think that…I can see my dad before I leave? I just want to talk to him before I never see him again." Mufasa stared at her, with a hard and firm look in his eyes. Nala began to shake a tiny bit in her paws. She feared that Mufasa wouldn't let her see her father. Suddenly, she saw one of his famous smiles appear on his face.

"Of course you may…wait right here my sweetest Nala." Mufasa disappeared for a moment and left Nala waiting outside the gate. Nala looked behind her and saw black that seemed to never end. It was like a night with no stars, moon…it felt like dawn would never come.

"Nala?" Nala heard a soft gentle voice ask. Nala turned her head and saw her father. She was so shocked to see her father. Sure, she had seen her father, but that was in the stars. She was now seeing him in the flesh…or something to that effect.

Her father looked kind of like Mufasa; he was golden colored, but he was a lot lighter than Mufasa was. And also he had Nala's same sapphire eyes that shined in the light. Nala also noticed that her father had a light brown mane. It was like the color of mud; only lighter. Nala thought that he was handsome; maybe it was because of her mother and father that she turned out so beautiful. She smiled at her father.

"Daddy!" Nala ran to her father and she cuddled him. She smiled as he began to cuddle her back.

"Oh Nala, I have been watching over you everyday of your life since the day…" His voice trailed off. Nala knew he meant since the day he died. Nala nuzzled him even more.

"I hate Scar for what he did to you and Mufasa. I'm never going to forgive him." Nala's father stopped cuddling her and he looked her in the eyes. He smiled at her sweetly.

"Nala, don't fill your heart with hate. Scar did that to himself…and now look at how he turned out. Hate not only kills others around you, but it ends up killing yourself as well. Please don't be like that Nala." Nala stared into her father's deep blue eyes. Her father was very wise and forgiving. Nala admired that about him.

"I will never be like that father. I will never disappoint you." He smiled at her once more.

"I know you won't…you never have disappointed me." Nala smiled at him sweetly. She felt glad to know that there was someone who was never disappointed in her; that made her feel strong.

"Thank you dad." Her dad smiled at her. Suddenly, Nala heard Mufasa's voice calling her name from behind the gates.

"Nala! Nala are you still here?!" Nala nodded her head.

"Yes, I'm still here." Mufasa's voice continued to call out to her.

"You are going back now…another lion had just died and is replacing you." Nala nodded her head.

"Goodbye Mufasa! Thank you for all you've done!" Mufasa smiled at her from behind the gate.

"Farewell my dearest Nala." Nala smiled and she looked back at her father and saw a tear fall from his eyes. Nala soon let one fall down her eyes and she cuddled her father.

"I love you dad."

"I love you too Nala…please tell your mother that I love you both so much." Nala nodded her head as she backed away from her father and she closed her eyes, thinking of pride rock. Nala opened her eyes and soon saw everything spinning out of control. She was scared and began to panic.

"Dad? Dad?! Dad help me! Dad help! Help! Somebody please help me!" Nala began to see colors mix in together and she could hear voices overlapping each other. It felt like they were all trying to tell her something, but she couldn't make out any of the words. It wasn't long until Nala felt dizzy and uneasy. Her eyes began to close and she saw nothing but black.

"Nala…Nala…are you alive still?" Nala heard a familiar voice ask her. Nala didn't know if she was alive or not and she didn't know whether or not to open her eyes. Suddenly she felt someone shake her.

"Nala! Please don't be dead! Our Simba would be heartbroken!" Hearing Simba's name made her eyes shot open. She looked up and saw Timon, the obnoxious little meerkat and Pumbaa the plump but loveable warthog standing over her. She stared at them for a few moments before she realized it was raining and that she was alive now. She got up slowly.

"What happened to me?" Timon looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"You were dead for about two minutes." Nala blinked in surprise. _Two minutes?_ _I was only with my father and Mufasa for two minutes? _

"I was?" Pumbaa nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes indeed you were. But the only reason why you came back to life was because that creepy baboon did some sort of supernatural ritual to communicate with Simba's father." Timon nodded with a shudder.

"It was actually kind of scary." Nala's eyes widened and she looked around pride rock and couldn't see Simba in the rain.

"Timon, Pumbaa where is Simba? What happened to Scar?" Timon looked at her, with a very serious look in his eyes.

"Scar is dead Nala."

_To be continued…_

_Did you all really think I was going to make Nala die?! My God I would never do that to Nala! Ha-ha well I'm open for any ideas for the next chapter:)… also I would like to give a shout out to my good friend Scuta5 for helping me spell meerkat and Pumbaa…couldn't have done it without you!! Well got to fly…bye!_


	17. King and Queen

**King and Queen**

**Author's note: ****THIS IS NOT…I repeat…NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! Well that was a nice note…well here is the newest chapter of my story…please note (if you didn't read before) this is not the last chapter! Also there are slight changes from the movie. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Summary: ****Scar is dead, and Nala is alive. Nala has something she has to do.**

"Scar is dead?" Nala asked with confusion in her voice. Pumbaa nodded his head, not knowing if she is upset about it, or she is scared about it.

"Yeah…Simba and Scar were fighting at the very top of pride rock and Scar was about to pounce on to Simba but then…"

"STOP!!" Timon yelled at the top of his voice. Pumbaa looked at him confused.

"What is it Timon?" Timon looked at Pumbaa suddenly very calm.

"Can I tell her the rest of the story? I'm better at telling stories." Nala raised up her wet eyebrows. Was Timon this desperate to be the center of attention? Pumbaa smiled and nodded.

"Why of course you can Timon! Actually Timon, while you're telling the story, can we do a reenactment of it?" Timon nodded a smirk upon his face.

"I like the way you think Pumbaa." Pumbaa nodded his head.

"I'm glad you do Timon!" Timon looked at him, with a very dull face.

"Pumbaa, have you ever heard of a word called sarcasm?" Pumbaa looked at Timon, confused.

"Is 'sarcasm' any type of grubs?" Timon shook his head, rolling his eyes.

"Why do I bother? Anyhow, on with the reenactment!" Pumbaa looked at Timon, with very innocent eyes.

"Can I be Simba this time?" Timon shook his head.

"Nope! I want to be Simba." Pumbaa began to whine and complain.

"But you're always Simba! I don't want to be the bad guy all the time! I'm not a bad guy...am I?" Timon put a hand on Pumbaa's back, with a sly smile on his face.

"But on the contrary, my dear warthog, the bad guys are always the ones that people find more interesting."

"Really?"

"Yes." Pumbaa looked at him confused.

"Does that mean everyone would find Scar more interesting than Simba?" Timon thought for a moment and shook his head.

"No Pumbaa. Simba is a different story. Simba is the only one who…" Nala got irritated and annoyed and she roared loudly, scaring the two best friends.

"Will one of you please just tell me already?!" Nala didn't mean to sound so mean, but she just wanted to know what happened. Timon looked at her and nodded.

"Yes, sorry darling." Timon cleared his throat and then had an effective yet dramatic tone to his voice.

"Scar and Simba were at the top of Pride rock fighting; fighting to be king of the pride lands." Pumbaa and Timon were then doing karate moves, pretending to hit each other lightly. Timon continued on.

"Scar hit Simba in the face, sending Simba flying, nearly to the edge of the rock." Pumbaa lightly hit Timon and Timon jumped back and began to slouch on the ground, still talking dramatically.

"Thinking Simba was defeated and hurt, Scar jumped, ready to pounce on Simba. But Simba, having the strength to carry on, tossed Scar over the edge, only to watch him get devoured by the hyenas that rioted against him." Pumbaa jumped like Scar did, and Timon tried to kick him like Simba did, but the heavy warthog just crushed Timon.

"Pumbaa!" Timon's muffled voice was heard underneath the obese warthog. Pumbaa got off and looked at the almost crushed Timon. He smiled, trying to hide his embarassment.

"Sorry." Timon managed a smile and he got up. Nala looked around and saw nothing but the rain pondering down on the pride lands.

"Where is Simba? Where are the others?" Timon shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I think that they are all at the bottom of pride rock."

"What are they doing? Is my Sarabi okay? Is my mother hurt?" Pumbaa shrugged his shoulders.

"We actually don't know." Nala looked at them all desperately.

"Please, you guys have to know something!" Timon looked at her, slightly annoyed.

"Darling, you are too irritated. If you want to know so badly, why don't you go down there and see for yourself!" Nala nodded and she ran to the bottom, and saw all the lionesses hunched together. As Nala neared them, she could see that they were all mourning. It was like how they were when they heard the news that Mufasa and Simba died. She saw her mother and called to her.

"MOM!" Sarafina and all the other lionesses turned and all gasped when they saw Nala. Sarafina ran up to her daughter.

"Nala…my sweetest Nala, you're alive!" Sarafina cuddled her daughter and soon all the other lionesses began to cuddle her too. Nala looked at them all confused.

"Why is everyone cuddling me?" Sarabi looked at Nala and smiled sweetly.

"We all thought that you were dead. You stopped breathing for two minutes." Nala smiled sadly. She didn't like the fact she was only talking to her father for two minutes. Suddenly, Nala remembered something; something she was told to do.

"Oh mom, I have to tell you something!" Sarafina looked at her daughter, curiously.

"What is it my dear?" Nala looked into her mother's beautiful eyes and smiled.

"While I was dead, I saw Mufasa…and dad." Sarafina and Sarabi both gasped at the names. Nala continued on.

"Dad wanted me to tell you that he loves you so much." Sarafina was silent for a few seconds. Nala didn't know if it was the rain falling onto her mother's cheek, but she had thought it was a tear. Suddenly a smile came across her mother's face.

"Thank you so much Nala. I love you and your father with all my heart." Nala cuddled her mother again and smiled.

"I love you too mom." The two continued to cuddle and then Nala walked over to Sarabi and cuddled her gently.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me Sarabi. I owe so much to you." Sarabi smiled back and nuzzled her gently.

"No…I owe you my life. You brought back something meaningful in my life." Nala stopped and she looked at Sarabi, confused and dazed.

"What are you talking about Sarabi?" Sarabi smiled sweetly and her eyes glittered in the rain.

"You brought back Simba; he's the only thing I have left of Mufasa. You and Simba saved me in many different ways." Nala smiled proudly. She felt proud that she had made Sarabi feel that way.

"I will always be here to help you Sarabi." Sarabi nuzzled her one more time and then she looked at Nala and smiled.

"Do you want to see Simba? Or do you want to wait a few minutes?" Nala smiled warmly and nodded her head. The last thing she wanted was to not see Simba.

"I want to see Simba. I have something important I have to say to him." Sarabi nodded her head knowingly and she began to walk towards pride rock, Nala following behind.

As Nala neared the rock, she saw Simba walking down the side. He looked so noble and brave; he was defiantly the perfect lion for her. Within each step she took, she began to feel nervous and afraid. She was worried he wouldn't take what she wanted to say to him seriously. She still felt that he was angry that she believed he killed Mufasa. She kept her distance as Sarabi began to cuddle Simba.

"Oh Simba…I'm so proud of you!" Sarabi smiled as she nuzzled her son. Simba smiled as well.

"I did it for you and dad. I never would let you down." Sarabi looked at her son and let a tear fall from her eyes that slid down her already drenched cheeks and smiled.

"Your father would've been so proud of you." Simba smiled and then he looked past his mother and saw Nala. He could tell by her beautiful sapphire eyes that she wasn't sure whether she should talk to him or not. He put on his usual reckless smile and he walked to her. He figured if she wasn't going to come to him, he would have to come to her.

"Hey." He said casually. Nala looked at him and put on a small smile.

"Hey." Simba now stood directly in front of Nala, staring into her dazzling sapphire eyes. Her cerulean eyes made the rain seem not as dreary or depressing. Her eyes shined through the grayness of the gray clouds. He cuddled her gently.

"I'm so sorry Nala…I should've told you the truth. I didn't tell you because i was afraid that you would turn away from me and tell someone. I know that you trust and love me as much as I trust and love you, but I didn't know if you would be afraid of me. I'm so sorry if I hurt you in any way." Nala nuzzled him back, holding back tears.

"Please don't Simba. I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have believed Scar over you. I was stupid and wrong. You never would've done that to me, so why did I do that to you?" Nala let silent tears fall from her eyes and continued to nuzzle Simba. Simba looked into her eyes and smiled sweetly and affectionately.

"I guess we're both even now huh?" Nala laughed lightly and nodded her head. She gazed into his chocolate brown eyes and smiled lovingly.

"I love you Simba." Simba smiled and he brushed his cheek against her cheek.

"I love you too Nala." They cuddled each other again. Nala found it to be an addiction. Suddenly they heard a rattling sound. It was Rafiki.

Rafiki stood at the top of the trail where Simba came down and he pointed to the top of pride rock. Simba and Nala both knew what he meant; it meant that Simba had to take his place as king now that he had returned. Simba turned back to Nala and she nodded her head with a smile painted on her delicate face.

"You can do this Simba. I have faith in you." Simba raised an eyebrow playfully.

"You do?" Nala nodded her head.

"Of course I do, Simba. I love you and I will always have faith in you."

"You'll always have faith in me?" Nala nodded her head. Why did Simba doubt her like this now?

"Of course I will! Simba, I have always had faith in you. You are brave, smart and handsome and I know that you can accomplish great things as king." Simba stared at her and he smiled sweetly.

"I believe you." Nala looked at him confused.

"If you know that I believe you, then why aren't you going up there to become king?" Simba smirked.

"I'm not going up there because I'm going to strike a deal with you first." Nala looked at him and nodded. She didn't know where Simba was taking this.

"Okay tell me the deal." Simba put a paw on top of her paw and he smiled.

"If I go up there and take my place as king, I want you to promise me that you'll be my queen." Nala gasped. He asked her to be his queen! That was his proposal! Nala looked at all the other lionesses and they all nodded their heads with big and wide smiles. Sarafina smiled warmly at her daughter.

"Nala say yes! You love him!" Nala then turned to Sarabi and she nodded to with a smile on her face.

"Go for it Nala! He's better than Scar, that's all I can say." Nala looked down at her paws and then she looked up at Simba and she smiled warmly.

"Yes…yes I'll be your queen!" She and Simba cuddled each other affectionately and Nala couldn't hold her happiness; she had dreamed this fantasy for many years, but never thought it would come true. She stopped cuddling him and smiled.

"You better get up there before Rafiki changes his mind." Simba laughed lightly.

"Yeah that's never a good thing." Simba winked at her and he began to walk up pride rock. Nala ran back to her mother and cuddled her happily.

"Mom, I'm going to be queen!" Sarafina embraced her daughter and smiled.

"I'm so proud of you Nala. You're really going to make a difference in the pride lands." Nala then ran over to Sarabi and cuddled her as well.

"I and Simba are going to be king and queen of the pride lands!" Sarabi chuckled lightly.

"This is making me think of the days when you and Simba were cubs and you would talk about being king and queen one day. This is bringing my joy I never thought I would feel again." Sarabi let go of Nala and she watched as her mate stood at the top of pride rock and gazed at the sky. She knew that judging by the way his eyes were; he was communicating with Mufasa in a way no one else knew. She smiled to herself.

"You can do this Simba." Simba roared proudly, claiming his place as king. Nala and all the other lionesses roared in acceptance to Simba. This was a lion they actually wanted to be king. Nala especially agreed.

Even though she was happy with how things were ending up now, there was still an empty feeling inside of her. She knew what it was, but she was afraid to tell anyone. She didn't want to alarm anyone, especially Simba. She decided not to tell anyone about it and she watched Simba in admiration, taking rights as king.

_To be continued…_

_What is this empty feeling Nala is having? Is she having doubts about her and Simba? Read and review to find out! I cant update on Monday because that's my singing competition and I am going to sing my heart will go on…wish me luck!_


	18. Love You for Always

**Love you for always**

**Author's note: ****hey guys! How's it going? Well I'm happy because I won a bronze in my singing competition…so happy!! Also if any of you are supernatural fans check out my story 'when there was me and you'…whoa I just got totally sidetracked! Well like they say…all good things come to an end…and this story is coming to an end…unless someone gives me a REALLY good idea for one more chapter…or I come up with one by the end of the chapter…well enjoy you guys! I'm glad to have satisfied all of you with this story, and that you all reviewed it and put a big smile on my face…thanks a ton!**

**Dedications: ****This story is for all of you who have enjoyed, read and reviewed my story…I owe it all to you guys!**

**Chapter Summary:**** Nala is feeling empty and hurt…Simba is concerned why and knows the perfect way to cheer her up…ROMANCE!!**

Nala watched from the bottom of Pride rock as all the other lionesses ran up pride rock to congratulate him and cuddle him. Nala looked up at the sky that had finally stopped letting rain fall. The once gray and cloudy sky now showed the small glittering stars. She let tears fall down her cheeks. Everything was as it should be…so why did she feel so empty? Nala could have been seeing things with the tears in her eyes, but she could've sworn she saw her father in the stars.

"Thank you dad…I love you so much." Nala whispered to herself, knowing her father was watching over her now.

Nala began to slowly walk up Pride rock and she sighed serenely. She didn't know how much longer she was going to hide this empty feeling from Simba. She knew that he deserved to know, but then again, he just came back home and defeated Scar…he may not want to deal with her personal soap opera at the moment.

"Nala! Come here!" Simba's loud bubbly voice called to her as she slowly walked up pride rock. Nala looked at him and she walked to him quietly.

"Yes Simba?" Simba smirked handsomely and nuzzled her softly.

"We have to think of a way to celebrate now that we are officially king and queen." Nala smiled a very small smile. She tried to be happy that he was here and was her mate now…but still…that feeling…it wouldn't leave her alone.

"Yeah I'm trying to think." Nala replied almost too sadly. Simba stopped nuzzling her and he looked at her, confused and worried.

"Nala are you okay?" Nala looked up, but she wasn't looking at him. She was looking over his shoulders at the other lionesses watching them.

"Yeah…totally fine." Simba shook his head and looked her in the eye.

"No you're not okay Nala." Nala looked at him this time, shocked and confused. Was he a mind-reader or something?

"What would make you think that Simba?" Simba put a paw on top of her paw and had a look of love and compassion in his eyes.

"Nala, I have known you since I was a cub. I know how you are when you are happy, angry, confused and most of all…upset. Tell me what's wrong?" Nala stared into his chocolate eyes. He _did_ know her too well. She figured he should know…he was her mate after all.

"Well Simba…lately I've been thinking…" She stared into his chocolate eyes and already saw the worry starting up. She hated making him worry. She shook her head and forced on a smile.

"Nothing."

"What?"

"Never mind it's nothing. Nothing that we need to discuss or worry about." Simba looked at her, not knowing how to react to her statement. He knew Nala probably better than her own mother knew her! Why was she acting so weird?

"Nala, I know something is wrong…tell me now." Nala shook her head a fake smile still on her face.

"Simba, I told you its nothing. I'm fine."

"You're telling the truth?" Nala nodded.

"Yes I am." Zazu flew over her and he landed on the ground beside her. He gave her his usual matter-of-fact stare.

"I don't know if it's a strange feeling of mine, but I think I sense a liar. And this liar happens to be right beside me." Nala raised an eyebrow at him. Zazu just _had_ to eavesdrop on them.

"Zazu, I'm not lying! Please we are supposed to be celebrating, let's have fun." Simba looked at her blankly as she walked over to the other lionesses. Simba knew that he had to figure out what was wrong with her.

Nala stood between her mother and Sarabi. They both knew that something was wrong with her too. Nala was normally the happy-go-lucky lioness of the pride. She was rarely sad. If she was sad or hurt, there was always a logical explanation. She was never the one to feel sad because she felt like being sad. Sarafina looked at her daughter.

"Nala, why are you acting like this? Simba loves you." Nala didn't answer; she kept staring past the other lionesses' shoulders and stared at the pride lands. She didn't know how to answer.

"I have my reasons mom." Sarafina looked at Sarabi confused and then back at her daughter.

"Nala what reasons?! Why are you acting like Simba doesn't love you?" Nala didn't answer her mom. She just looked at her mother and then back at Simba, who was chasing Zazu like he did as a cub.

"I think that what is bothering me is something I should talk to Simba about." Sarafina stared at her daughter and she nodded sadly. She wished her daughter would just tell her what was wrong.

"Make it soon Nala…he may move on if you keep him waiting and worrying." Nala was almost shocked about what her mother just said. She didn't even think of that before! Simba _may_ leave her if she kept this away from him. He _may_ want someone who doesn't act so dramatic and sad to be his queen.

"Everyone, it's getting pretty late…we should all go to bed now." Sarabi's soft and gentle voice called out. As everyone was walking into the den, Timon and Pumbaa stopped Simba.

"Simba, where do we sleep now?" Timon asked uncertainly. Pumbaa looked just as uncertain as Timon did.

"Do we just go back to where we have lived when we found you?" Pumbaa asked, not knowing what to do. Simba shook his head, with a slight smile on his face.

"No! You're apart of the Pride lands now. You can sleep in the den with the rest of us or you can sleep anywhere else in the Pride lands." Timon and Pumbaa looked out at the ruins of the once beautiful Pride lands. They did want to sleep there, but it was all ruined. Simba, as if reading their mind grinned. He knew what they were thinking.

"Well…the Pride lands are in no shape at all for you to sleep in. Why don't you come in the den and sleep with us?" Timon and Pumbaa had sudden huge smiles as they ran for the den.

"This is huge!" Timon's voice echoed throughout the den, followed by loud hushes from the lionesses.

"Sorry…jeez talk about dead of silence." Right after that, Pumbaa did a loud fart.

"Ew!" The lionesses said in unison.

"Pumbaa!" Timon screamed.

"Sorry." He answered simply. Simba was still outside of the den and he saw Nala behind him not dare going near him.

"Nala you coming in?" Nala hesitated for a moment. She thought that if she tried to say something, she would mess up her words and sound like an idiot. Finally, she realized she had nothing to worry about; this was Simba…_her _Simba. He never would think any less of her.

"Actually…I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk around the Pride lands." Nala put on a small smile and looked at Simba, who looked confused and uncertain. _What are you doing Nala? You're making an idiot out of yourself! _ Simba suddenly smirked at her.

"Sure I would love to. I want to see my home after all these years." Nala nodded with a smile on her face. Maybe he didn't think she was an idiot after all.

"Sounds perfect! Let's go." Nala said happily. Simba stifled out a laugh and he walked beside her as they walked down the side of Pride rock.

The two walked around the Pride lands many times, talking and remembering their childhood together. Nala had been waiting for someone other than her mother to talk to about her childhood. It felt good to know that she had Simba there to actually talk and remember with. Simba was especially enjoying it. He probably didn't talk to Timon and Pumbaa much about his childhood.

"Oh I still remember that! I remember that time when you and I told Zazu that my dad wanted to see him by the waterhole! Then when he arrived, we pushed him in! Oh I still remember that like it was yesterday! I have some good times thinking about the pranks we did and the jokes we had with each other." Nala nodded, remembering with a smile on her face.

"Yeah we always had fun together. We rarely fought too." Simba nodded and cuddled her gently.

"Let's hope it stays that way." Nala didn't answer. She was welled up in her own thoughts.

"Simba, come with me I want to show you something." Nala began to run as Simba dangled behind.

"Nala! Nala wait up! I can't catch up!" Simba's voice called out to her. Nala smiled to herself as she kept running. She didn't want to turn back; she just wanted to run with him chasing after her.

"Where are we going?" Simba called out to her again. Nala continued to run, but she turned her head to look back at him.

"You'll see! It's my absolute favorite place in the world!" Nala set her eyes back forward and began to run as fast as she had ever run before.

Turn right, go straight, and turn left and repeat. This seemed to have gone on for a while. Simba was beginning to wonder if Nala was even taking her some place. Maybe she just wanted a good chase. Suddenly Nala turned around and stopped, Simba almost bumping into her.

"Stop! We're here now." Simba looked at her was about to ask her where they were, but then something behind her caught his eye; it was their tree. It was the tree that they always met as cubs. Simba's eyes widened and he walked past Nala and put a paw on the tree.

"This tree is still here after all these years?" Simba asked amazed. Nala put a paw on the tree as well. Now that she was twenty and all grown up, the tree seemed so small to her now.

"I know…I'm still amazed its here still too. The hyenas and Scar destroyed everything. I don't know why they let this tree survive." Simba looked at her with a smile.

"Maybe they knew that this tree had some importance to the pride. Or maybe they just feel like destroying this tree. Or…or…" Nala laughed lightly.

"Or maybe we'll never know." Simba also laughed lightly.

"Yeah that would be the more logic thing to think." Nala nodded and looked down at her paws. She had everything she could possibly want now…so why did she feel so empty?

"Nala, what's wrong?" Nala looked up at him and he looked into her sapphire eyes.

Clear blue sapphire eyes. That is how Nala's eyes were. They were so beautiful and full of mystery. They brought out her true beauty. They were like real sapphires…they were what made Simba love her. Simba hoped she didn't notice, but he was getting lost in her eyes.

"Nothing…it's just…never mind it doesn't matter." Nala looked away again. Simba knew that something was bugging her…he just had to find out what.

"Nala, please tell me what's wrong. I love you, you can tell me anything." Nala looked up at him, clear tears falling down her cheeks.

"How will I know that Simba?" Simba looked at her, confused.

"Nala, what are you talking about? Are you afraid that I won't love you anymore?" Nala didn't answer; she just looked away and cried some more as she nodded. Simba moved in closer to her and he nuzzled her gently.

"Nala, why would you think that?" Nala let a few more tears fall from her eyes and she snuggled up even more in his mane.

"I was afraid that you would meet a more beautiful lioness and you wouldn't want to be my mate anymore. I don't know why I have been thinking that, but I know that you're handsome and you're the king. Why wouldn't any other lionesses want to mate you?" She continued to cry silently and Simba cuddled her even more.

"Nala, I would never leave you. I love you so much. I've liked you since I was a cub. A love like that can never be broken. In all my years in living, I have never seen a lioness as beautiful as you are. I would never leave you Nala." Nala smiled into his mane and she brushed her cheek up against his. He really _did_ love her.

"You promise you will love me until the day I die?" Nala asked sweetly. Simba looked into her eyes and smiled.

"No…much longer than that Nala…much longer than that. I'm going to love you for always." Simba licked her cheek gently and he nuzzled her once more.

Nala couldn't help but smile. Everything felt so right when Simba was there with her. If it were another lion she knew for a fact that things wouldn't feel as right as she feels now with Simba. As she nuzzled and cuddled him, she began to wonder how she survived in the Pride lands without Simba.

"I love you so much Simba. You don't understand how much I needed you to be with me while Scar was king." Simba smiled and put a paw over her paw.

"I know how you feel…I felt that way too when I was with Timon and Pumbaa." Nala smiled at Simba.

"I guess we both needed each other in general eh?" Simba smiled and nodded.

"I guess so." They cuddled each other once more and then Simba looked up at the stars. They shined and glittered over them.

"We should get back…its getting pretty late." Nala nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I'm actually pretty tired." Before they left, Nala and Simba looked at their tree once more. Simba grinned.

"I guess we have another great memory here at this tree now." Nala cuddled him and nodded.

"There will be more to come soon Simba…I can feel it." Simba smiled as they walked back to pride rock, cuddling and nuzzling each other, both knowing that they now have each other to depend. A love this true can never break.

_(Maybe) to be continued…? _

_How did you all like it? Please read and review this and thank you SO much for all your reviews…I'll keep you all posted if I make another chapter and if I have another lion king story coming out…bye!_


	19. Never Really the End

**Never Really the End**

**Author's note:**** I know you thought I wouldn't add another chapter, but my Nala buddy, Scuta5 gave me a really good idea! Thanks a ton!! Well for real this is the last chapter…enjoy!**

**Chapter Summary: ****Nala finds out something…she is worried about it. **

_**Two months after…**_

The hot bright rays of the great sun came into the den and awoke Nala, with a very sick stomach. She had been feeling sick for a really long time. She thought and hoped it was just a sickness, but it had been happening constantly. Nala sat up and she slowly walked to the waterhole. She began to drink the water.

"Ugh, why do I feel so sick?" She asked herself out loud. Right after she asked herself that, her stomach did an uneasy turn and she began to vomit. She didn't remember eating anything that she shouldn't have eaten, so why was she so sick? Why was she vomiting?

When Nala finally stopped throwing up, she looked up and she saw Timon and Pumbaa right before her eyes. She nearly died of shock when she saw them watching her be sick. They looked so panicked and afraid too. Nala straightened herself and she looked at them nervously.

"Good morning Timon and Pumbaa…how are you this morning?" Nala asked, trying to act casual and normal. But Timon could see right through that.

"Darling, cut the fake perkiness! You were just vomiting!" Nala's fake smile fell from her face and she frowned.

"I know I was…I don't know why I was. This has been happening for a really long time. I don't know what's wrong with me." Nala's eyes looked so sad and lost. Pumbaa looked at her sympathetically.

"Does Simba know about this?" Nala looked at him, not knowing how to answer that question.

She hadn't told Simba about her vomiting and morning sickness recently. She figured it would go away soon and they had nothing to worry about. But she had been wrong on many levels. The vomiting didn't go away. It just kept getting worse and worse.

"I haven't told him recently about it." Timon and Pumbaa had a sudden look of worry. Timon jumped off of Pumbaa's head and ran to the lioness and looked her straight in the eye.

"Now you listen here young lady! You are twenty almost twenty one years old and you should take responsibility and tell your mate about this!" Nala sighed sadly and nodded.

"I know but I don't know what to say to him." Pumbaa came beside Timon and had a very cheery look in his eyes.

"Just tell Simba that you are feeling sick and that you don't know what to do about it." Nala nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah that could work. I'll tell Simba when I get back."

"What are you going to tell me?" Nala, Timon and Pumbaa whirled around and saw Simba right behind them.

"Simba?! Simba what are you doing here?" Nala asked, a little bit of panic in her voice. Simba raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, this is the waterhole. I come here to drink everyday…you knew that." Nala nodded, trying to hide her panic.

"Oh yeah, how can I forget?" She forced out a laugh and Simba looked at her strangely. He had never seen her act so strangely.

"Nala are you okay?" Nala looked into his eyes and then she looked back at Timon and Pumbaa. They nodded their heads.

"It's okay Nala…just tell him." Timon said encouragingly. Nala sighed and looked back at Simba, worried.

"I've been having a lot of morning illnesses lately. I've been throwing up and getting sick almost every morning. I didn't tell you because I thought it was just the flu but now it's getting worse." Simba blinked his eyes. _Could she actually be…?_

"We have to get you to Rafiki." Nala looked at him confused.

"Why?" Simba just began to walk and she tagged along.

"Just come with me…we need to do something." Nala didn't know what he was doing, but she walked with him to Rafiki's tree.

They were both silent the whole way there. Nala's heart was pounding the whole way there. What if Simba was bringing her there to _un_-mate her? Most males brought there former mates to Rafiki to break up and not be mates anymore. Finally they were there at the tree, where Rafiki watched them from a branch.

"Simba, Nala what are you doing here?" Rafiki asked from the tree. Simba looked at Nala with blank eyes and then he walked ahead and whispered something into Rafiki's ear. Simba backed away from Rafiki's ear and Rafiki nodded with a sly grin. Simba smiled and he went up to Nala and cuddled her gently.

"Go talk to Rafiki Nala." Nala looked at him panicked and afraid.

"Why? Why do I have to talk to him?" Simba smiled recklessly and nuzzled her once more.

"Just go Nala. I'll wait for you out here." Nala nodded and she walked to the tree at a snail's pace. She was trying to cherish every moment she had of being Simba's mate. Finally she was in Rafiki's tree and he looked at her with a smile.

"Good day Nala…be a good lioness and lay down on that huge pile of leaves." He motioned for her to lie down and she lay down nervously. He walked towards her, with herbs of some sort and he began to rub it on her stomach. Nala looked at him awkwardly. _What is he doing to me?_

Rafiki then got a bottle of water and he poured it on her stomach and he put his hands on her stomach and started to hum to himself. He did this for about five or ten minutes. There was a weird kind of feeling to this water. It didn't feel like normal water. It felt heavy kind of. It felt like there was oil or some kind of other liquid in the water. But Nala said nothing. She was too scared to say anything. Suddenly, Rafiki's eyes shot open and he began to laugh loudly. Nala became worried and afraid.

"What is it? Why are you laughing?" Rafiki's jolly laughs died down and he looked at her with a huge smile on his face.

"My dearest Nala…you are pregnant." Nala's eyes widened. _What?!_

"I'm what?!" Rafiki smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You are pregnant with a girl. Simba is the father of your daughter." Nala looked down at her stomach. Everything made sense to her now: the morning sickness, the vomiting, why Simba brought her here…it all made sense.

"Thank you Rafiki…I'll be sure to tell Simba." Nala stood up and Rafiki hugged her tightly.

"Congratulations my dear. I wish you and your cub forever happiness." Nala nodded and she walked out of the tree slowly. She saw Simba sitting outside waiting for her. He ran to her and had a curious look in his eyes.

"Love, what did Rafiki say?" Nala looked at him for a few seconds and then she let out a big breath.

"Simba…I'm pregnant…with a girl." Simba smiled a huge smile and he cuddled her. He was so happy, he couldn't even explain.

"Oh Nala I'm so happy! We're going to be parents!" Nala was silently crying. Simba felt a teardrop fall on his shoulder and he looked at her concerned and worried.

"Nala, my love what's wrong?" Nala continued to let tears fall and she looked into his eyes, as more tears fell.

"Simba, I'm not ready." Simba looked at her confused.

"What aren't you ready for?" Nala let more tears fall from her eyes and she looked into his eyes, pleading.

"I'm not ready to be a mother. What if I'm not a good mother? I don't know what I should do. I don't know if I will raise her properly." She continued to whimper and cry as she lowered her head. She really did have a lot of doubt. Simba moved in closer to her and he licked her cheek.

"Nala, darling you'll be a fantastic mother. I've seen you, you care so much about the others. And also, because your mother is so caring, I know that you'll be just like her. Please don't doubt yourself. You'll be an amazing mother." Nala continued to cuddle her mate and she eased down on the tears. Simba really did love and care for her.

"You're right…I'm going to be fine. I'm going to be a good mother. I guess I'm just worried because I've never been a mother before. I love you Simba." Nala nuzzled him gently as he nuzzled her back.

"I love you too Nala…let's get back to Pride rock so we can tell everyone our great news." Nala smiled as she nodded in agreement.

"Yeah let's go tell them. I wonder how our mothers' are going to take the news." Simba nodded as they began to walk back.

"No, you shouldn't worry about them. It's Timon and Pumbaa you've got to worry about; they'll flip out." Nala chuckled as the two walked up the side of Pride rock, only to see everyone in the den, worried and afraid. Nala put on a cheery smile.

"Hi everyone!" No one replied back; they continued to look at them panicked. Simba raised an eyebrow and looked at Timon and Pumbaa.

"Guys what are you doing? Why does everyone look so panicked?" Timon and Pumbaa continued to quiver and shake. Sarabi stepped forward, looking scared and worried.

"Is it true? What Timon and Pumbaa are telling us about Nala? Is it true?" Nala and Simba looked at each other, confused. Nala looked at them, looking just as scared as they did.

"What did Timon and Pumbaa tell you?" Sarafina stepped towards her daughter, looking afraid and self-conscious to be near her daughter.

"Timon and Pumbaa tell us that…you have a strange and rare disease! And it can kill us all!" Nala and Simba both blinked in surprise. What?! Simba laughed recklessly.

"No, she has no rare disease!" Pumbaa looked at him.

"Then how would you explain the vomiting that Nala has been having?" Nala smiled brightly and she looked at the entire pride. They could have sworn they saw her eyes glitter.

"Everyone, Simba and I have an announcement to make…I'm pregnant, with a girl!" Everyone gasped and everyone came and cuddled her softly. Sarafina smiled proudly at her daughter.

"Oh Nala, I'm so proud of you! I'm going to be a grandmother." Nala smiled joyously and she nuzzled her mother.

"Yes you sure will be mom." Sarabi looked at Simba and Nala and smiled.

"What are you two going to name your cub?" Nala and Simba looked at each other. They didn't know what they were going to name her.

"Well, mom I don't know what we're going to name her yet." Nala thought for a moment. What was a perfect name? Suddenly, Nala could've sworn she heard her father's voice in the den.

_"Kiara…" _ Nala heard his voice say. Nala actually liked that name. It sounded perfect.

"How about Kiara?" Nala asked innocently. Everyone looked at her. Nala looked at Simba.

"That is, if you want that name." Simba smiled and he nuzzled her again.

"That sounds like the perfect name, Nala." Nala looked at her mom, who smiled knowingly.

"Why are you smiling like that mom?" Nala asked curiously. Sarafina smiled at her daughter.

"I just realized that your father's mother's name was Kiara." Nala smiled knowingly as well. That was why she heard her father say that name. She looked at everyone and nodded with a smile.

"Kiara it is then." Simba cuddled her and smiled.

"It's the perfect name Nala." Nala smiled and cuddled her mate. Everything was _perfect_ now.

_**Five years later…**_

Nala and Simba were taking their five year old cub, Kiara for a walk around the pride lands. Nala loved Kiara just as much as she loved Simba. She looked almost identical to her but she had the exact personality of Simba. She acted, played and even ate like Simba! She was indeed a handful at five.

"Mommy, Daddy, can I go swim in the shallow end of the waterhole?" Kiara asked sweetly and innocently. Simba chuckled to himself and nodded.

"Yes you can Kiara. But I don't want you going in the deep end."

"Yes dad." Kiara cuddled both her parents and she ran into the waterhole and began to splash around. Nala smiled to herself.

"She is quite a cub eh Simba?" Simba laughed and he nodded.

"Yeah she is. I wouldn't trade her for the world." Nala smiled and she cuddled him.

"Thank you." Simba looked at her confused.

"For what?" Nala smiled sweetly.

"For everything. For coming back to the Pride lands, for defeating Scar and for being the father of our beautiful daughter. Thank you, I don't know what I would do if you never came back. This is the perfect way to end a perfect story." Simba smiled and he licked her cheek.

"No Nala…it's never really the end. Stories have no end." Nala smiled and she licked his cheek.

"You're right." They cuddled each other and they looked at the waterhole, and saw Kiara running back to her parents.

"Mommy, Daddy, can I ask you something?" Simba nodded.

"Of course you can darling." Kiara looked at them both, curiously.

"Well, Grandma Sarafina and Grandma Sarabi told me that you both had an interesting story that happened before I was born. There was something about my great uncles and about you two." Nala and Simba nodded knowingly. They both knew what she was talking about. Nala smiled.

"Yes, we know what they were talking about." Kiara sat between them both and looked up at them.

"Well, I don't…can you tell me?" Simba and Nala looked at each other, not knowing what to say. Simba put a paw on his daughter's shoulder.

"Kiara, you're mother and I were in two completely different places when all of this happened. You're mother and I have two different points of view." Kiara shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't care…tell me both of your stories. I want to hear them both." Nala and Simba looked at each other and raised both their eyebrows. Maybe she was a little bit _too _much of a handful. Nala smiled and she sat down beside her daughter, as Simba did the same.

"Fine Kiara…we'll tell you our stories." Simba winked at Nala and looked at Kiara.

"We promise not to leave anything out." Nala nodded with a smile on her face.

"Starting with Simba." Simba looked at her, confused.

"What?" Nala looked at him, and shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know why Simba was so confused over this.

"You're going to tell your view of the story first." Simba shook his head, looking at her straight in the eye.

"I don't know why Kiara doesn't know, but everyone here at Pride rock knows my side of the story…they hardly even know yours. Heck, I don't even know yours, except for the fact that my uncle hit on you." Nala laughed in disgust. _Did I tell him to never mention that again?_

"Please don't remind me!" Nala and Simba both laughed and Simba placed his paw over her paw.

"But Nala, I'm being serious here. I want you to tell her first. You're story is the kind of story that can't be kept secret for long. Please, will you tell us?" Nala looked into his eyes and saw how dead serious he was. Nala sighed loudly.

"You promise that you will tell your story right after mine?" Simba nodded with a smile.

"I promise." Nala nodded with a knowing smile and she looked down at her cub.

"You want to know what was happening in the Pride lands while this huge 'war' was happening, Kiara?" Kiara nodded looking excited.

"Yes! Tell me." Nala smiled and she looked into Simba's chocolate brown eyes. Simba nodded, encouraging her to go on. Nala smiled again.

"Well, this is what happened while Simba was gone…"

_**The end.**_

_**Well folks, there is the last and final chapter of my story! I think I may actually cry!! I'm not even kidding! But I guess I really shouldn't…I have another lion king story coming out called 'what if Scar lived' and it's mostly a Nala story…you'll see when I start it! Thank you all SO much again for this! I would like to thank the following people for reviewing my story:**_

_**Scuta5 (my Nala buddy)**_

_**Fan Boy 101**_

_**Caitlin**_

_**King Simba II**_

_**Xenon Blue**_

_**Princesstarfire**_

_**Atalanta Magic**_

_**King Ligerion**_

_**Kimfire**_

_**If I forgot ANYONE please tell me and I will add you to the list…this story is for all of you guys! I hope you all will enjoy my next Lion King story…bye thanks a ton!!**_


End file.
